Run
by Number1Bookworm
Summary: Agent Natasha Romanoff is not a coward, but when she is accused of murder she does the most reasonable thing she runs... and when when the other Avengers start to doubt she was framed, she wonders if she can ever go back...
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWNTHE AVENGERS! **** Unfortunately…**

Third Person POV

Natasha Romanoff was eating ice cream out of a tub and watching the most gorgeous sunset she had ever seen. Her day was turning out to be the worst of her life.

It all started when an arrogant new S.H.I.E.L.D agent had claimed that Natasha was weak and couldn't defend herself, so she punched him. Because of that she got suspended from training the newbies for a week.

Then Clint told her that she shouldn't have punched the agent because he didn't know her and would realize he was wrong over time. Natasha had argued the agent needed to be taught a lesson and to be taught his place.

After that she almost got evicted from Stark (or Avengers if you so wish) Towers for nearly blowing it up when she had been blowing off steam by trying to defuse a bomb blindfolded. Pepper had come in to convince Natasha that doing it was a bad idea and started to argue with Natasha about this all the while the bomb was ticking off in the background.

They didn't notice it until an automated voice had started to count down from 5. Natasha, with Pepper's frantic assistance, had ended up cutting the last wire just as the voice was starting to say, "one."

Next while Natasha had been shooting cardboard cut outs, again blind folded, she had almost shout out Director Fury's one good eye. Agent Hill had managed to pull him out of the way at the last second.

To top it all off, one of her pistols had vanished. Natasha reclined, the sky was beautiful, _Or as beautiful as a sky can get when having the worst day of your life. _She thought bitterly, the sky's red, oranges, and yellows blended impossibly into the deep navy/midnight blue colors. She remembered faintly having a dress that color…

Natasha stuck her spoon once more into the ice cream, it was mint chip, not her favorite, but it would have to do. Her cat suit didn't keep her remotely warm.

Natasha thought her day couldn't any worse, but that was before she heard the gunshots.

**There it is short but so what, I like it…**


	2. Dead Bodies Aren't a Good Thing

**I ****still**** don't own the Avengers… *sob* **

Third Person POV

Gunshots she heard _gunshots _in freaking _Stark Towers_, there were three to be exact. She dropped her ice cream and jumped to her feet.

Natasha pounded down the metal stairs, she knew it wasn't the best idea, but she was in a foul mood and she hoped they were just warning shots… When she reached the floor directly below her, she stopped.

She burst through a door and saw someone lying in a pool of blood. Something she saw out of the corner of her eye caused her to whip around and fire at the door. It was nothing. Natasha holstered her gun and strode to the body, a stony expression on her face.

When she reached the body, she knew right away that it would be a problem. It was the guy she punched the new agent. There was one gunshot through his head, one though his heart, and one on his neck that nipped his jugular.

He was dead, for sure. When Natasha walked around him for a closer inspection she saw something odd. It was _her _pistol. She grasped it and aimed it experimentally. The gun was warm, so it was fired recently…

She holster the gun and realized something, anyone else would have screamed, she paused took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs,

"STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKK KKK!"

A few moments later a terrified looking Tony Stark stumbled into the room. Natasha pointed down with an "uh-oh" expression, if it was possible Stark palled even more he managed to squeak, "Pepper?", but it turned out sounding more like a question, so Natasha said it for him,

"PEPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! STARK AND I FOUND A DEAD BODY AND HE IS TOO TERRIED OF ME TO DO ANYTHING. SINCE YOU PRACTICALLY RUN THIS BUILDING CAN YOU GET HELP?"

Some of Stark's color returned as he protested Natasha saying Pepper ran the building, even though it was true.

Pepper burst in she bit her lip at the sight of the body and said, "Isn't that the guy you punched?" Natasha nodded. Then Steve came seeing as he had just run up about 40 flights of stairs he was pretty breathless, "Body...?" he wheezed, "Tasha…? Tony…?"

Then Thor, "What is the meaning of this shouting?" he boomed

Then Banner, "Natasha, who is it?"

And finally Clint, his reaction hurt Natasha, the way he looked between the body and Natasha with an expressionless face. Natasha knew him well enough to know that he was suspicious.

Natasha recounted the story (omitting the part about the ice cream) while Pepper called S.H.I.E.L.D. Better them than the police…

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKBLACKWIDOW LINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Natasha sat on the hospital bed in a hospital gown; they had taken her guns, bombs, and knives, but had forgotten to check her thighs, underneath the clothes, so she still had two knives strapped to her legs.

They had swabbed her hands, taken finger prints, and questioned her all which she had to do in a hospital gown; it was embarrassing, even though she didn't get embarrassed...

They brought back the results of the tests, there was gun powder residue on her hands and she again explained how she shout the door with her other gun.

Fury came in, he was furious (no pun intended) he got mad that they hadn't called him in for the questioning. One of the hospital attendants had the audacity to say it might have been Natasha who shot the agent. Fury didn't like this theory, but he was willing to hear the evidence against her.

At the end Fury grunted, "Stark' let's see the video footage."

**DUNDUNDUN! Thank you special agent Ali and BethN for being the first to review my story. Also thank you to special agent Ali, idk-im-an-idiot (which, by the way I'm sure you aren't), and sillystarshine for following my story. I will try to update soon! **


	3. Notes

**It's me! Again! I still don't own the Avengers! YAY! I'm awesome right? **

Third Person POV

_A woman with red hair and a black cat suit strode into the room right behind the agent who was killed. _The Avengers looked at Natasha worriedly,

"I was set up…" her voice was shaky and faint, all, but Thor looked at Natasha skeptically.

"I believe Lady Natasha. If she says she is innocent then I believe her." Thor bravely declared. Natasha awarded Thor with a bright smile.

_There was no audio but it was clear they were arguing, the woman threw her arms in the air, gesturing wildly. The man pointed at a finger at her chest. The woman pulled out her gun and pointed it at his chest._

_The man jumped back and raised his hands in defense. He was trying to convince her not to shoot, but the woman still shot the man, three times. _

Even Natasha winced at the bangs.

_Something made the lady turn around, her face still impossible to see, she dropped the gun and ran out. _

"That must have been me!" Natasha piped up, 'Going down the stairs!" Clint snorted,

"_You _wouldn't make _any _noise." Clint looked at Natasha dubiously.

"I-I" Natasha's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

_Not much longer Natasha burst into the room. She shot the door, inspected the body, and yelled for Stark._

Natasha paled; it looked pretty bad on her part. She held her stomach and ran to the restroom. Fury made no attempt to stop her.

Natasha leaned her back against the wall and slid down and pulled her knees up against her chest. She rested her head against her knees in despair. Then something came crashing thought the window, as if thrown.

It was a note, tied to a brick, there was also a bag. The note read

_Stand on the sink, push up. Meet me in California, but first, walk three blocks to your right and walk into the building go to the top floor. Change. I'm sorry, but I have to do this._

Natasha briefly considered staying, ignoring the note, but it looked so bad that Natasha had no doubt that she would be found guilty, this way she could at least _try _to clear her name…

But what was that "I'm sorry" for? Could she be being set up, after all, running would just make her seem all the more guilty…

LINEBREAKLINEABREAKBLACKWIDO WLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Natasha strode towards the building in her short-shorts and purple tank top, it was cold, but she didn't mind. There were 15 flights of stairs so by the time she got to the top, she was pretty tired. She hoped she wouldn't have to _walk _to California.

That is when she heard the whirring, it was a helicopter. Natasha climbed in,

"Thanks." But her comment was unnecessary; no one was in the helicopter, before she could jump out, the door slid shut and they were flying. Natasha pounded on the door. It was no use.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKBLACKWIDOW LINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Natasha walked along the streets of California; it was much warmer, less crowded, and less dirty. Natasha headed towards MOCA, the museum. A Helicopter flew above her head. Natasha didn't think anything of it until it started to descend, then she ran. She was running though a back alley, when something tripped her.

She fell to her knees catching herself with the palms of her hands. A man stepped out of the shadows,

"Come on Tasha, let's go."

**HAHAHAHA I am evil! The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Gone

**I don't Avengers… Bah… Humbug…**

Third Person POV

Natasha grumbled, she had her hands and feet tied together and a gag in her mouth. Sure sha was a murder suspect, but did her _"friends" _really haveto gag her? She glared at Clint who was flying the plane. When he didn't notice, she turned back to look out the window at Tonk and Steve repairing a wing of the small plane.

Banner let out another earth-shaking snore and a half-hearted thump from above told Natasha that Thor was probably getting tired of directing the lighting away from the plane. It was interesting that Clint was the only other conscious one still in the plane with her.

No, it was downright suspicious. As if someone was _trying _to convince her to escape _again_. She wouldn't fall for it twice. Anyways, if she knock out Clint (which she could easily do) (or maybe not, considering she couldn't walk… that hadn't ever stopped her before.) what of Thor and the others?

Anyways the plane would fall before she… THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP the noise came from the cargo hold. Without looking back, Clint jerked his head back, towards the cargo hold,

"Check it out Tasha, I'm busy." Natasha jumped to her feet and hopped over to Clint the rope chaffing her bare ankles. She put her legs though her arms so that her arms were in front of her. She got up to the front and whacked Clint, hard, on the head with her tied hands.

"OW! TASHA! What\\at was that for?!" Natasha held up her hands and gave him her best "really" look, raising her eyebrows and cocking her hip. Clint cut the ropes on her hands and feet. Natasha pulled off the gag and snarled, "Don't. Call. Me. 'Tasha'." Clint looked slightly betrayed as Natasha near strutted off.

When she got o the cargo hold, a parachute for jumping off of planes flew out at her hitting her in the chest. A girl stepped out of the shadows wearing an identical backpack/ parachute

"Well, are you coming?"

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKBLACKWIDOW LINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Natasha's POV **(Yes, yes, I know, I do do real POVs…)**

I sat on the floor, as directed, while she girl strapped on the backpacks. She handed me the other parachutes so the others couldn't follow.

"The opening will close automatically, so we will have to be quick," She said.

"How are we going to get out before it closes?" I asked skeptically.

"Spoilers!" She grinned mischievously, sitting next to me,

"Here goes nothing!" She pulled out a gun and fired at a large red button to our right. Then the floor fell from below us. My legs shot out from in front of me and my arms flew up into the air.

My eyes widened and I managed to squeak. It must have looked pretty comical seeing as the girl was practically ROFLing in midair.

"Stay under the plane!" she shouted over the thunder, "And hope we don't get fried!" I gulped, suddenly remembering the lighting.

Clint's POV

It took Clint about three seconds to realize something was wrong. He checked from the controls and found that a door from the cargo hold had been opened.

"Damn it Natasha!" He screamed, "Steve, Tony, get down here!" Steve threw himself in and Tony flew in and mask still on asked,

"What's up? Where's Natasha?"

"Gone." Clint growled.


	5. Just Talking and Nothing too Exciting

**Back again… No, since I last updated, I did not spontaneously get the rights to the Avengers…**

Natasha's POV

"!" The girl screamed.

"Whaaaaaaat?" I shouted back

"! ! ! !" I threw my hands in the air communication was pointless. She waved her hands in front of her face and gestured toward a tab on the left strap of our backpacks. She motioned to pull it.

I pulled the tab and was jerked upwards she saw the girl being jerked four feet above me, instinctively I reached out and grabbed the girl's hand, her fingers wrapped around mine, she must have been terrified.

Our decent slowed and we started to float. The rain slowed and I tried to ask who she was, but she just shook her head and pointed to the ground… I it is going to be a looooooong wait.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKBLACKWIDOW LINEBREAKLINEBREAK

My feet hit the ground with incredible force the girl stumbled and fell. I helped her up,

"Just who are you? What it you who left me the note? Why couldn't you tell me anything earlier? If it _was _you who left the note, why did you let me get captured? Why do you look so familiar?"

"One question at a time!"

"Okay, what is your name?"

"Officially? Alaya Wilfred."

"Officially?!" I questioned.

"Well, according to S.H.I.E.L.D…"

"What is your real name?" She smiled, "Do you trust me?" I asked. She looked me up and down, frowned, then smiled, and said,

"Not one bit." I ruffled her hair (odd, but it just seemed like the right thing to do) and smiled back,

"Smart kid. Anyways, what do you mean, 'According to S.H.I.E.L.D.'?"

"Don't you see?" She sighed at my confused expression, "I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. I just stared at her in shock,

"Did you send that note?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Yeah, so?" I was really angry I chased her around the empty fields,

"You are the reason nobody believed I was framed!"

"I needed to know who you could trust!" She shrieked running away. Her sneakers much more equipped for running on the soft ground than my flip flops. I abruptly stopped, and stomping my feet, marched over to a tree, sat down, back against the tree, and crossed my arms.

I scowled and in a few moments, a breathless Alaya sat down next to me and said, grinning,

"You're pouting."

"No, I'm not." I sniffed superiorly, but seeing Alaya's grin, bit my lip, trying not to smile. Her grinned widened,

"But, seriously, why did you have to make me look guiltier." She sighed,

"I really did need to know who you could trust. If you escaped, it would just make you guiltier. I needed to know who would believe you were innocent, even if you could escape, plus, I had to make everyone _else _think it would be easy to catch you, that they would just have to take more strict precautions." I gulped,

"Who believed me?" Alaya looked down,

"One person."

"Who?"

"Pepper, Pepper Pots." **(I chose Pepper because I think she and Natasha [Is that grammatically correct?] would make great friends.) **I smiled faintly, Pepper, reliable Pepper…

"Where are we?" I asked turning in circles,

"If I did my math right, Mexico." I looked at her, startled,

"We are about 100 feet away from the water." Alaya grimaced,

"That was close." I nodded,

"Why don't you tell S.H.I.E.L.D. your real name?" Alaya snorted,

"Why else? I trust Director Fury just about as far as I can throw him." I nodded, understanding,

"Is that why you wear a wig?" I asked, adjusting her blond curls so they were no longer lopsided, she didn't look surprised I knew, "And makeup." I said suddenly realizing this and pulled my nail against her cheek, lifting a thin layer of makeup off. Alaya nodded.

"What do you _really _look like?" Alaya pulled off her blond wig and a bun slid down to the nape of her neck and took a rag out of her back pocket and wiped the makeup off her face. She had red hair and a pale face with a splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks. It would have been cute if her grey eyes didn't look so sad and distant.

She swept her bangs out of her face, sighing, and hefted the backpack higher on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get going."

**How was it? Okay? I have a question should I write my Avengers/ Doctor Who crossover. I know mostly only Doctor Who fans will notice I said Doctor Who and decide to read this… anyways let's see if we can get to 7 reviews before I post my next chapter. Thanks to everyone I haven't thanked who A: Read my story, B: Review it and/ or C: Followed/ Favorited (I don't think I have any yet…) it! **


	6. HAIR!

**Was I too fast? Did I not get any reviews? I **_**am **_**writing this moments after I posted chapter 5… I probably finish writing this tomorrow, I'll update on my review count if **_**you **_**don't review…. *sniff* Well, here you go chapter s- waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait… I'm forgetting something… ahhhh yes; I STILL DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! Okay, I'm good now…**

Natasha's POV

Alaya didn't talk to me much. She mostly listened to her miraculously dry I-pod, humming mostly and once sobbing over a song something about Rose, perfect, and the number 10 **(Yes, that was intentional. For any current [when I post this] or Doctor Who fans to come this is the perfect Rose/ 10****th**** Doctor song… Well, in my opinion: watch?v=7mBfW-CdgLE)**

Eventually I got bored of listening to Alaya humming and I called her name,

"Huh?" She pulled the ear buds out of her ears, "What?"

"Where are we going?" She stopped, and pulled a folder of her apparently real backpack (I hadn't noticed she switched backpacks) She flipped through and pulled out a piece of paper,

"There." She pointed to a square on the map.

"What is it?" I squinted; _"airport" _was all I could make out, "Why are we going to an airport?"

"You'll see." She seemed very happy to know something I didn't; she placed her ear buds back into her ears and turned away, humming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~NOODLE~NEW~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Still Natasha's POV)**

I was silent until we reached the airport; it was an obscure air with about three security cameras. Alaya slipped on her now slightly-less-wet-that-earlier-wig, which looked strange after seeing her with orange hair, and applied her makeup.

"Why are we here?" In response, Alaya pointed to a sign that listed the flights, _Moscow, Russia_.

"No." I said, "I am _not _going back to Russia." Okay, she could drag me all around Mexico, but I was putting my foot down at this. She shook her head,

"I am not saying we are _going _to Russia." She spoke in Spanish, whether to blend in or to make to harder to read her lips I wasn't sure, but I understood I should speak in Spanish too,

"Then what do you want?" She asked for my phone and knelt down, as if to tie her shoe, but really was removing a GPS chip out of my phone.) She stood up, turned it off and handed it back.

She stopped a man in front of us,

"Are you going to Moscow?" He wasn't, the next person didn't speak Spanish, the third person ignored us, and the fourth apparently didn't want to talk to anyone not wearing 1,000 dollar sunglasses, I wanted to punch her for the was she imperiously sniffed down at us (though she was a good 7' shorter than I), but Alaya held me back.

The fifth person was a friendly, hansom, young man, who said that, yes he was going to Russia. All this time I _still _didn't know Alaya's plan. She pulled out a map, placing the chip in the center, from a video, it might have looked as if she was asking for directions, but in real life she had a map of Russia. She asked the man if he could out the GPS chip in a specific hotel.

He agreed and Alaya handed him $62 with the three 20s in between the 1s. She thanked, the man and headed further into the airport. She asked a person at the counter about the plane to Russia, she said it was full. Alaya just shrugged and told her we would check somewhere else.

I suppose this was smart. Next, Alaya and I went to a drug store- well Alaya did, she said quote,

"I don't want to risk you getting caught." Hah, and this is the person who _set me up to be caught _saying this- to buy hair dye for me. We got some money from an atm and check into a cheep hotel. Almost immediately, Alaya grabbed a chair, shoved me into it and putting my hair in the sink and scrubbing hard,

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! STOP PULLING SO HARD!" I hollered trying to whack away her hands, but I couldn't from the angle I was at.

"Stop… struggling!" Alaya grunted, avoiding my flailing arms, "You'll just make it worse!"

"I highly doubt that." I sniffed. Alaya applied some shampoo- that came out of seemingly nowhere- and conditioner to my hair. She FORCED me to sit as the dye set. I wondered what color my hair would be, hopefully brown I always loved brown hair.

I hummed a tune as it dries, took a shower and went to bed as directed. Alaya said I could see my hair I the morning.

~~~~~MORE~NOODLE~LINEBREAK~~~~~

It was about one when I woke up. I needed to use the restroom, I flicked on the greeninsh light I looked at my refection in the cracked mirror, and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!" a bleary looked Alaya stumbled in,

"Whas all the ruckus about?"

"I…" I squeaked, "I'm _blond_."

"What's wrong with being blond?"

"I look freaky!" I wailed pulling my hair as if doing that would remove the dye. It didn't, and Alaya once again fell over laughing. I scowled at her, this attitude wasn't helping, "What are we going next?"

"Europe." A sleepy girl muttered, "I pulled some strings, got a private jet." She yawned, not seeing my raised eyebrows- that were also miraculously dyed blond-

"Tomorrow we'll head off." She yawned, "Better get some sleep."

~~~~~THE~NEXT~DAY~~~~~

I pushed my sunglasses up further on my head. My blond hair whipped in the wind, well the artificial wind created by the propellers. Alaya squeezed my hand, she was excited, excited about running away after I was accused of murder.

I squinted in the bright sunlight, slipping my sunglasses over my eyes. Alaya looked jealous,

"You should have gotten a pair when you had the cha-ance!" I said in a sing-songy voice.

"Well, it not MY fault SOMEBODY sat on them and broke them!" She burst out, throwing her hands in the air.

"Well, you didn't have to put them where I was sitting!"

"How was I supposed to know where you were going to sit, who do you think I am? A time traveler?!"

"What would that do?"

"I would go forward in time and see where you are going to sit!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I can't!"

"Then why bring it up?!"

"Fine I can't _predict the future_." She in a mocking tone with a sneer.

"Same argument!"

"You are _extremely _immature." A man said gazing down at me, ME! We boarded the plane and took off…

_A whole new world... _

**Hi! It is me! I would like to thank the person who reviewed, but my internet is down so I can't… Ah well, it is 2-1-2013 today, just so you know I am not **_**trying **_**not to update. And if the internet isn't up soon, you will know. Well goodbye! Only one more review thus far… And to the person who reviewed, thanks for encouraging others to review! **


	7. Night Terrors

**Internet down, no more books to read, I don't own the Avengers… Could this day get worse in the entertainment world… I might as well start a new chapter. Oh, I don't own "A Whole New World"… or the movie either I know what it is, but I just can't look it up. I AM SO BORED AND THE INTERNET HAS ONLY BEEN DOWN FOR 2 MINUTES! I FEEL LIKE A SPOILED BRAT! CAN YOU IMAGINE LIFE WITHOUT THE INTERNET?! Luckily I have you, my faithful and loyal readers! You are few, but mighty… I'm ranting… sorry, I'll start the chapter now…**

Natasha's POV

I watched the trees and the buildings and the cars grow steadily smaller.

**(Internet back up WOOOO!)**

The Earth dropped beneath us and we were in the clouds. Gliding. It was peaceful, music tinkled faintly in the background. I closed my eye and drifted off to sleep…

_BOOM! The explosion rattled Natasha's teeth, _

"_Get out of there Barton!" She screamed into the intercom. Only static came in reply, she screamed in frustration, running back to the burning building._

_Natasha started to choke on the smoke, she dropped to the floor, _

"_The air is always clearer closer to the floor." The voice rang in her head. Natasha heard weak coughing couple of feet away. She didn't have time to crawl. Jumping to her feet and tearing off a piece of her dress, Natasha ran forward._

_She covered her mouth with the cloth, grabbing Agent Barton's arm,_

"_You look pre-eeeeetty." He said, delirious from smoke inhalation _**(I don't know if this is possible so just go with it...) **

"_Of all times Barton," She growled, "and you pick now!" It wasn't that she wasn't flattered, of course any girl likes being called beautiful. It was just _who _just called her pretty and the fact that she wasn't looking all that great in her opinion. _

_Her hair was frazzled, her beautiful dress ripped, her face and arms bruised, and her lip bleeding. Her hair had fallen out of the bun and a few strands curled around her cheeks. There were deep ring underneath her eyes and worst of all, there was a giant cut running down her leg. She limped, half dragging a delusional Barton who was attempting to touch her hair._

_Few weeks later, Natasha found out they had found a piece of shrapnel with her burnt fingerprint on it. She must have thrown the piece of shrapnel back into the fire after she picked it up. That was the first time Barton looked at Natasha with distrust since their partnership started._

_That memory turn into darkness and Natasha found herself falling through a hole, just like Alice. Fury handed Natasha, well she wasn't _Natasha _then, and Barton their case files,_

"_You two will be masquerading as a married couple." This was one of Natasha's first missions with Barton. She snorted,_

"_As if" She said with a thick Russian accent. Fury gave her a sharp look, Natasha just rolled her eyes in response. _

"_As I was saying," Fury continued still glaring at a bored looking Natasha, "You will be a married couple, you, Natasha will be a ballerina and Barton your choreographer and husband." Natasha jumped to her feet shaking,_

"_No." She repeated over and over again unconscious of the fact she was speaking Russian._

_A few hours later Barton walked into the training room (which now had a bar for stretching on) to see a traumatized looking Natasha, who was wearing a black leotard, pink tights, pointe shoes, and had her hair pulled into a bun._

_She was huddled in a corner with her knees pulled up against her chest._

"_Have you ever danced before?" Natasha shook her head no, but she was lying, hopefully Agent Barton didn't realize it, "Then why are you wearing pointe shoes?"Without batting an eyelash, she gestured to the case file,_

"_Deedra Williams." He read aloud, Deedra was supposed to be an experienced ballerina (which she was) and have had extensive training (which she had had). Anyways, who would want an adult dancer who had no experience?_

_So Natasha had to pretending, to be a inexperienced ballerina who was pretending to be an experienced ballerina just thinking about made Natasha want to smile, but she showed no emotion, or tried to._

_Natasha looked up, Barton had black leggings on and a tight white v-neck shirt. Natasha was unable to keep hold of the snicker that escaped her lips. _

"_Oh, shut up." He grumbled yanking the tight shirt lower. He pulled her hand and lifted to her feet she was surprisingly light. Barton could tell she would make a great dancer, long legs, quick, and flexible._

_Clint turned on the music, he _really _can't choreograph. Each decision he makes causes Natasha to giggle. She is a young teenage girl, what else would you expect? Natasha performed with the least amount of effort one could possibly use while dancing._

_On the day of Natasha's fake audition she turned on the music. Clint felt a moment of panic, this wasn't the music _he _chose Natasha started to dance, she was breath taking, she performed with ten times the effort she used while practicing with him._

_Clint is a little bit hurt by this, but didn't say anything. Natasha threw herself in the air she stayed in the air much longer than should be humanly possible. He shook his head, this girl was utterly impossible._

_After the audition, a breathless Natasha stepped outside; her hair was wild, sticking out all over the place and she was sweating profusely, she had her hands on her hips, grinning from ear to ear,_

"_How was I?"_

"_How were you? How were you?! You were brilliant!"_

"_Excellent!"_

"_No, not excellent! What was that? Where did that come from?!" The amused expression dropped from her face she was looking directly behind Clint. The blood drained from her face,_

"_You were brilliant Natalia!" the man behind him said, Natasha stumbled back, "Who are _you_?" He asked Clint._

"_I am her choreographer _and _her husband." The guy snorted and pointed at Natasha,_

"_Natalia is a teenager, hardly old enough to be married, plus, I know Natalia choreographed that piece." Natasha was shaking violently, she let out a shaky breath, turned on her heel and ran. Clint ran after her, but she was gone before Clint could turn around._

_They didn't trust her after that. Natasha was running down the street when a voice echoed around the street,_

"_Nata-asha! Natasha!" Natasha turns, trying to find the source…_

"What?" I asked shaking off my grogginess, Alaya's curls tickle my cheek and I sneezed.

"EEEEEEWWWWW!" She stumbled back screaming, keeping her back pressed against the wall said, "I just wanted you to know we are going to land soon." My stomach rumbled and she pulled a sandwich out of her bag tossing it at me.

"Eat." She sat down, buckled her seatbelt, and turned away from me. Then the plane landed with a thump.

**I just would like to note that none of the missions described above are real** **and Natasha probably wasn't a teen when Hawkeye recruited her, but for the purposes of the story, just go with it. So, how was the chapter? **


	8. Wheat

**It's me! If you haven't noticed I **_**still**_** don't own the Avengers… I got another review, that was nice, but considering that I am only updating this story, I must be a pretty terrible person…**

Natasha's POV

The sandwich was okay; it had ham, cheese, lettuce, and mayonnaise. I munched contentedly on the sandwich, I attempted to remember my dreams, but couldn't. I shook off the uneasy feeling creeping down my spine.

It was cold, very cold, I shivered, the wheat grass blew around my chest (it was _very _tall) **(I don't know **_**why**_** I added this…)**. Alaya stepped out, she had on a thick winter coat she tossed me one sniffling, rubbing her hand below her nose.

"Ew." I shuddered, "Use a tissue." She gave me a dry look and marched off, I ran after her. I hate to admit it, but I wouldn't know where to go without her.

"Where are we?" I asked, finally catching up.

"No idea." She said, swinging her arms

"You. Have. No. IDEA?!" I screeched angrily, she turned back and gave me an impish grin,

"Knowing takes the fun out of it."

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrg!" I lunged at her in a pathetic attempt at strangling her she danced away and grinned, braces, which I hadn't noticed before **(I just got braces and now I feel like making my character have them…)**,gleamed in the sun. I ran at her this time, taking her by surprise.

I grabbed her around the waist, she squealed, squirming, but seemingly happy.

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" She said, "We are going to a hotel in the nearest city!" I let go of her,

"Which is..?" She shrugged, pointing NNE,

"About a mile that way." We trudged through the grass all I could see of Alaya was a small blond bobbing patch that was hard to keep track of in the tall yellow-ish wheat. The soil underneath my shoes squished as if there had been a light rain earlier.

Alaya turned around and smiled at me, well I assumed that she was smiling (I couldn't see anything below her nose) and did a back-handspring, turned around and performed a set of dizzying cartwheels and ended her routine with an aerial **(Pronounced just like the Disney Princess's name, it is like a cartwheel, but your arms don't touch the floor for anyone who didn't know) **landing smoothly, hands on her hips.

"Impressive." I said, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrow, "What was that for."

"You wouldn't _believe _how small the training room I am allowed in is?!" I chuckled and did my own series of flips and twists Alaya laughing and clapping. Suddenly she turned serious,

"I want to get this out of the way do you like Agent Barton?" I was caught off guard by this QUESTION

Clint's POV

_Natasha where are you? _I rubbed my forehead I knew for a fact that if Natasha didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be found. I sat back remembering the first time I heard of the Black Widow…

_Years ago…_

_I was so proud, I dragged the bound man behind me. He had information on the Red Room an organization in Russia that trained girls to be killers. His eyes were wild, he was mad,_

"_I welcome death, I covet her sweet embrace." _

"_Don't be crazy. We aren't going to kill you." I pushed him along, he laughed hysterically, then there was a small pop, and nothing. The man was dead, a perfect little bullet in his forehead. _

_So that's how they work, killing anyone who gets their way, would give away information, or denies them what they want. I shook my head disgusted, while civilians ran about me screaming. It took S.H.E.I.L.D. months to sort it all out._

_By then they had dug the bullet out of the man's brain. I had an engraving of an hourglass on it, a Black Widow, _the_ Black Widow. Needless to say I curious. I asked Director Fury and amazingly he told me all they knew, which wasn't that much._

_They had one picture of her, I was at the lobby of a random hotel it was a grainy shot any lesser man would have said it dumb luck, but not Director Fury. He was the only person to notice how the Black Widow turned to face the camera with a little smirk. _

_Her hat cast a shadow on her face making it impossible to see anything but her mouth. She knew exactly how to avoid cameras and how _never _to be caught. A few weeks later Director Fury called me in, _

"_You have a new assignment. To find the Black Widow and take her out." My job was to try to kill the Black Widow, which probably wasn't a good idea if I failed. _

"-iot!"

"Huh?"

"You idiot!" It was Fury, "You let her get away AGAIN?!" I gulped, uh-oh.

Natasha's POV

"Only about half a mile left." Alaya reported I shivered, it was cold and windy. Oh, Alaya, why did you have to pick somewhere so cold? The only source of warmth was my coat and the bleak sunlight.

"Are you cold?" Alaya inquired, trotting beside me. I glared at her, moving faster. I turned to look back' just to make sure Alaya was following, but no, she was yanking up wheat,

"That belongs to someone you know." I chastised.

"Oh, I'm suuuuuure they'll miss it." I threw my hands up there was no point in arguing. She pulled out a pair of glasses and seemed to be studying them intently after a long while there was a *pop* and a small flame appeared on the bunched wheat,

"YES!" She shouted triumphantly, then proceeded to blow lightly on the flame until it grew larger. She held it up in the air as high as she could and sprinted towards me like an Olympic torch bearer.

"Careful now," I plucked the wheat out of her hands as she passed, "we don't want the _whole_ field to catch on fire." I held the flame closer to my body and instantly felt its warmth, "Nice job."

Alaya's chest instantly puffed up in pride, unfortunately her backpack (which weighed about as much as she did) was thrown back by the action and she fell backwards with a great shriek. I laughed, she had flattened three rows of wheat. 

"You never answered my question." She said indignantly,

"Of course I liked Agent Barton, he was my partner." Alaya raised her eyebrows'

"I mean do you like-like him?"

"I-I thought I did…" Alaya put her arm around my shoulder.

**On that happy note, the chapter is done, sorry for taking soooooo long, anybody who can tell me why Thor calls earth Midguard in all the fanfics will get an OC in a later chapter, no special powers and not a new Avenger, just a S. .L.D agent, cause I have honestly no idea. **


	9. I'm With the Black Widow!

**Really?! Not **_**one **_**person can tell me why Thor calls Earth 'Midguard' ****fine.**** No OCs for you, for your information the OC was going to be really cool. *humph* Fine I will ask no other questions until this one is answered. I was going to do it like ever chapter and it would have been really cool, but **_**Nooooo **_**no one answered so **_**there**_**. Oh, and it doesn't **_**have **_**to be a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent anymore. Oh! I nearly forgot! I don't own the Avengers… Not yet at least! *walks away laughing manically*. **

Alaya's POV **(Yes, yes, I know, my OC's first POV… I think)**

"Sooooo," I said, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence, "have you seen Iron Man 2?" **(I literally saw this, **_**just **_**to see Black Widow… She's awesome!) **Natasha spluttered,

"WHAT?!" Oops, I guess not, "IRON MAN?! LIKE TONY?"

"Uhhhhhh, yup?" I came out as more of a question than an answer though

"Two you say? This is _not _going to Starks ego problems…" She slapped her forehead and groaned,

"Actually the third is coming out _really _soon in like _two months _**(Which will be true for me tomorrow, or today, or yesterday, depending on when I post this chapter, but as I write this, tomorrow.)**" Natasha rubbed her head, but paused, her brow crinkled, like she had just noticed something,

"Wait a minute…" She stalked towards me, "Why Iron Man _2 _that means there is an Iron Man _1_."despite all my training I was terrified, who wouldn't be, I mean when you have a ruthless assassin trained for the most part in the Red Room walking ominously towards you, who _wouldn't _slowly back up. 

"I couldn't have seen three yet because you said it hadn't come out yet…" she continued almost on top of me, "So you had the option between Iron Man 1 and 2. Why 2? WHY?!" I squeaked,

"You're it?" again it sounded like a question. Her face turned bright red, I guess telling the super spy that she was in a movie wasn't such a good idea…

"WHAT?!" I tripped and landed on my palms

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" I shrieked scrambling to my feet and started to run away. Natasha stomped out the torch (we had been switching out pieces of wheat as it burned) and followed. She may be faster than me, but I had an advantage. I dropped to me knees and rolled to the side and sat absolutely still.

I could hear Natasha cursing in Russian, but seeing as I _am _Russian and speak it fluently, I clasped my hands over my ears, which was my big mistake. I had just removed my hands when I heard a faint rustling behind me. It as Natasha, she reached out to grab me but I dove to the side, she lost her balance and stumbled. It gave me a split second head-start and that was all I needed, I put all I had into a kick to her shins.

She fell to the ground and I ran, telling a spy that potentially hundreds of thousands of people knew her name and her identity was a bad idea, but physically assaulting was a whole other thing. I ran and ran and ran, until I reached the end of the wheat, panting hard. A minute later Natasha arrived,

"Did you _really _just kick me and run away?" She asked in disbelief, I nodded stiffly fearing for my life, but Natasha just sighed and trudged onward. We reached a hotel in fifteen minutes, all of it spent in silence. It was a modest place with floral patterned walls, small rooms, and a restaurant on the bottom floor for anyone, even people who _weren't _staying at the hotel.

"Ah-em." Natasha said, the guy at the desk looked up and nearly fell over his feet (he was) trying to get us a room and all Natasha had to do was bat her eyelashes and smile a ridiculously pink smile. Of course that wasn't exactly how I get-got things done. Never was, never will be.

When we reached our room on the top (third) floor I plopped, exhausted onto the queen sized bed and asked,

"Do you have that effect on everyone?" She smiled slightly, I really have _no _idea how her lipstick survived, I myself looked like I had been tossed through a hurricane, tornado, then thrown into a tsunami.

Natasha however looked unfairly amazing, I bet she could fall out of a hot air balloon and walk away without a hair out of place, it is soooooo unfair. She dropped on to the bed next to me

The only thing about having hair like Natasha's is that even if it always _looked _nice it was pretty much always tangled. That's why I usually liked my straight hair. I pulled off my wig, sitting up and shook out my hair. It flopped down, not a knot.

Natasha glared,

"I hate you." I grinned,

"Aw, don't say that!" I put my hand over my heart, "You know you love me." Natasha snorted, but propped herself up on her elbows,

"What is the Iron Man movie about?"

"It's based on your time working for Stark Industries, here; I'll show you the trailer…"

Natasha's POV

This can't be good…

_Tony… Tony…cut to cheering crowds and Tony landing on a stage, it took off his armor and blinks,_

"_Oh, it's good to be back." He says clapping at himself. Cut to his house,_

"_The notary is here!" Pepper calls to Tony who is boxing with Happy._

I groaned, "This is where I come in…"

"I know! Alaya squeaked utterly tickled.

_Natasha "Natalie" walks in. _

"_Front and center" Natasha walk towards the boxing ring _**(Is that what it's called)**

"_Sorry," Pepper apologizes. "He's very eccentric." Natasha steps in giving Tony a hard look. Cut to Tony and Pepper_

"_I want one." _

I covered my eyes in embarrassment. That's what he said,

"Do you know what that means?" I asked Alaya slowly,

"No." **(I really don't know, but seeing as it **_**is **_**Tony I am guessing nothing good **_**or **_**appropriate…)**

"_No" Pepper says cutting off Tony. Marvel thingy intro, cut to Moscow… Cut to man in front of lots of Magazine covers with Tony's face_

"_If you could make God bleed…"close up on a magazine and television with Tony as Iron Man on it *dee de de dee*close up on blow torch, pull out to see man blow torch-ing some thing… darkness,_

"_People would cease to believe in him. Cut to close up on something getting dripped on to something else.*dee de de dee* close up on some kind of plug and then a glowing arc reactor. Hands pick it up. Electricity man's back with armor-ish-stuff… on. Still from back raises hands and electricity crackles. _

"_And there will be blood in the water." _

_Cut to over head shot and Tony getting ready for the race. Cars zooming off. Evil man steps on track pulling open her shirt to reveal the evil arc reactor. _

"_Then the sharks will come." Cut to a horrified Pepper and back to the evil man who now has electricity coming out of his hands (ish)_

_Man _

_Tony_

_Man_

_Tony_

_Man throwing electricity at Tony's car. It flies up, the front part cut off. Darkness. Tony upside down looking stunned. Upside down shot of man with the electricity. Darkness… fade into man (who is covered in tattoos in a prison cell._

"_All I have to do is sit here and watch…"Darkness, man talking to Tony, "There is a world that will consume you." Serious faced Tony. Man chuckles like a sociopath. Darkness flash of white,_

"_Our priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the United States of America." A really annoying looking guy, cut to Tony,_

"_I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one." Cut to Tony on donut and flying away from lasers. Darkness. Cut to Tony pulling lever cutting through many things with the laser, _

_"Contrary to popular belief, I know exactly what I am doing." Laser reaches triangle and *BOOM* everything blows up._

"_What?" Darkness. _This Summer _in Iron Man lettering. Open door evil man looks upon white washed room then Justin Hammer speaks,_

"_What I saw you do to Tony Stark on that track, wow." Man walks out of car and Justin Hammer in sitting in a white suit at a white table with a white table cloth with white flowers with a glass of white wine _**(I think**__**it was wine) **_in front of a white plane in a white room._

_Cut to evil man scowling,_

"_You need my resources." Back to Hammer. Cut to at least eight Iron Man suit replicas_

"_I want to make Iron Man look like an antique." Cut to evil man examining a suit. Darkness. Tony looking at computer. Cut to Rhodey,_

"_This whole lone gunslinger act is unnecessary." Cut to suits. Blue light runs over them. Darkness. Grey Iron Man suit with a lot of guns rises from the floor, "You don't have to do this alone. Cut to different angle._

_Tony and Rhodey looking at each other Rhodey turns around. *Thump* one drone *Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mpthump* drone after drone appears,_

"_Come on!" Masks slam shut. Fighting drone, cut to explosion, evil guy brushes of his shoulder *music starts* Cut to Natasha beating up guards (because she is just that awesome), Cut to red and gold Iron Man (Tony) hitting silver Iron Man (Rhodey) with a pipe. Rhodey breaks the boxing ring._

_Cut to Tony,_

"_Mr. Stark" cut to Tony kissing to crowd, "displays textbook," cut back to Tony reading, "narcissism." He looks alarmed, Fury looks impatient. Tony looks up, pauses, then says, "Agreed." And looks back at paper._

_Car driving. Pepper kissing helmet. Hammer looking ridiculous. Tony getting beat up. Girls dancing. Natasha firing arm-laser-gun-thingy._

"_Now!" says Tony as she shoots. Explosion, Iron man flying away. Drones following, Glass breaking. Wreaking havoc in a parking lot. *Kaboom* _Iron Man 2 _in Iron Man letters. _

_Case pops open and Tony puts his hands in pulls it to his chest and it becomes his suit. Exciting music. Ends. _**(And yes, and to all those who to flame that was necessary so stop complaining.)**

"Wow. I was there and I _still _feel scared for Tony's life." Alaya grinned widely,

"That's the movie industry for ya!" Suddenly she stopped looking serious then burst into a fit of giggles, "I'm with the Black Widow!" 

**Did you like it? Please review!**


	10. Shopping, Confessions, and Music Oh My!

**He Hee I am in an all around good mood I saw my friend to day and I am just happy! Did you know that there is a theory that if an author read his or her own work he or she will inevitably come across a typo. I read my story today and THERE WERE SO MANY TYPOS THAT I NEARLY DIED! Okay, I was distraught, but I'm fine now. Let me tell you a funny story, well my friend said that the Avengers was shot in Cleveland (Cleveland!) and she was at the same hotel as them AT THE SAME TIME! That would have been so cool!**

Natasha's POV

I gave her a questioning look,

"I'm with _the _Black Widow!"

"I'm with the _Black Widow_!"

"_I'm _with the Black Widow!"

"_I_-mph!" I clasped my hand over her mouth after a while I let go, "_'m _with _the Black Widow_!" She continued as if she had not been interrupted.

"Wait 'till Gina hears about this!" I glared at her, warily, "My only non-S.H.I.E.L.D. friend." I gave her a blank look, "My school friend." Another blank look.

"You know, I haven't graduated from college, if you can't see!"

"Why would she care?"

"Duh! 'Cause you're awesome! What self-respecting teenage feminist girl wouldn't think you are awesome?!"

"Why am I awesome now?"

"Um, you are the only female Avenger, you are a super spy and you're just so-" she struggled for words, "amazing, don't question it!" She looked at me momentarily then commented, "However I don't see how she will be able to freak out with me when she is busy killing me."

"Why would she kill you?" In our line of work that is a pretty serious thing to say.

"Cause I dyed your hair, she liked it red. Although, she might be excited that I even got close enough to you to dye your hair." She pulled out a computer, opened in and started to read from it, coughing loudly at some parts.

"What are you reading?" Her face reddened and she looked panicked, clutching the to her chest,

"Nothing." She said waaaaaaay to quickly not to be suspicious. I grabbed the computer at the top it read "Fanfiction" and a little lower it said, "Avengers". She sighed in defeat,

"You know how I said that there are Iron Man movies? Well there is one for the Avengers too, you guys." She said, sheepishly. I nearly choked. I look at the summary. There wasn't much, but one thing caught my eye it was a word, Clintasha,

"What is this?" I asked gesturing to the word. Alaya whimpered and grabbing an empty metal tin ran out saying,

"I am 'gonna get some ice now!"

"Humph." I clicked the 'chapter selection' and clicked on chapter one. I read and read and eventually realized what Clintasha was…

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed barging out the door. I bumped into Alaya who screamed held the tin bucket in the air as a shield and said,

"At least I don't ship Stony, or Thorki! Or… Well… You don't want to know." **(Sorry to anyone who ships those couples I only ship original coulples.) **

"Is _this_ why you wanted to know if I 'liked-liked' Barton?!"

"I just wanted to know if his betrayal would get to your head!" I calmed down, breathe, in, out, in, out… It was a stupid thing to get angry about.

**(I got another review THANK YOU!)**

"You know," she said, lowering the tin bucket, "you two are like the most popular couple. There are about 900 for you two, 80 for you and Steve, 760 for Steve and Tony, 110 for Clint an Phil of all people… And 200 Thorki *insert shudder*"

"And Thorki means…?" Alaya scratched the back the back of her neck,

"You don't want to know…"

"I do now, you're making me more curious by the second."

"It is a couple name for kdaiygokushdgazikwerhui…"

"What?"

"KDAIYGOKUSHDAZIKWERHUI!"

"WHAT?"

"THOR AND LOKI! NOW PLEASE STOP BUGGING ME!"

"They're brothers."

"It's not like the people who write the stories care. She slipped back into the room, "You know, there are a few Tony/OC fics, like a million Steve/OC fics, a bunch of Clint/OCfics, some Bruce/OC fics, but about ZERO OC fics with you…"

"OC?"

"Own character."

"A lot of Steve/OC fics eh?"

"Yes. I guess I'm the only girl in the universe who doesn't think he is dreamy."

"Wait," I asked, "should I be offended that there are no OC 'fics' with me?"

Alaya brushed her hair, idly, "It depends how you look at it you could see it in a way that nobody likes you or that no one thinks that they are good enough for you." She paused and looked at me,

"I was practically an orphan, I lived… somewhere, until it blew up when I was 6. I was shipped to America, they changed my name, I didn't like it, but… it'll have to do. I lived in an orphanage for a year and got kicked out of 16 different homes

"I ran away and had been living on my own for a year when I tried to steal from two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, I got caught and freaked out, I nearly killed both of them. I _would've _killed them if I hadn't been knocked out. I've been working for S.H.I.E.L.D. ever since." I stared at her,

"What was that for?!"

"Well, since I know practically everything about you, I though you should know something about me."

"Did you read my file?"

"Pfffft. No. Why would I do that?"

"You said you would have killed the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

"I had a messed up childhood."

"What was your name before you came to America?" Alaya blew a piece of hair out of her face,

"Anastasiya Reznikova."

"Your Russian."

"Yup." She said, popping the 'p'

"You don't look Russian."

"Fallaces sunt rerum species" **(Basically, it means appearances are deceiving.)**

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you live before your home was blown up." Alaya visibly tensed,

"I do mind, but seeing as…"

"What?"

"I lived, until I was six, was born, and trained in the Red Room." I looked at her blankly. She shoved her wrist at me, carved into her skin was a pattern, an hourglass.

"A reminder that I was never as good as you." I gaped, horrified,

"Y-you must _hate _me!"

"HAH! NO, in fact you are my role model and not just because I was brought up that way." She looked away, rubbing the scar thoughtfully, "We," she started, "have no clothes, so I suggest we go buy some."

She leapt to her feet, pulled on the wigs, and looking at me expectantly, strode out the door.

"We also need to figure out who framed you."

"How will we do that?" Alay sighed and stomped back in.

"Well, we know…" She grabbed her computer and slid into the rolly chair, putting her computer on the desk and opened up a program and brought up two images. "If you take the video and pause it when both you are in the same spot then you can estimate her height.

"Here you are crouching a bit so you will have to add a few inches to your height and when we calculate the heights we find. That she is three inches taller than you." She pushed away and spun around to face me.

"Is that all you have?" I asked, trying to sound un-impressed, Alaya scowled.

"No, now by her hands, we can tell that she is Caucasian. Going by the hair line the red hair is a wig, now I also found a strand of blond hair because A) S.H.I.E.L.D. was too convinced it was you to look and B) they aren't proper detectives, they're spies."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. If you see the window since Stark Towers is ridiculously completely windows... sorry, you can see a faint outline of her face. So we can composite a basic image along with the height and hair color and run it through the S.H.I.E.L.D. database."

Five images came up.

"I've narrowed it down to _one _person."

"Why?"

"She is the only criminal and just _might _have a grudge against you."

"I've never met this woman in my life." I stated, but I wasn't fully telling the truth something about her...

"The reason she looks so familiar is…" I gave her a confused look. She clicked on a link next to her name, "She was a Red Room Agent that went rouge. S.H.I.E.L.D. caught her on a mission, but she stayed loyal to the Red Room, she is our prime suspect right now because she escaped last week and is targeting people who have defected from their countries.

"Especially fellow Red Room agents who were disloyal and as far as I know you are the only one."

"What about you."

"I didn't _choose _to leave the Red Room, c'mon, we are losing day light hours."

~~~~WOW~MORE~NOODLE~LINEBREAKS~~~~

We walked along the street, Alaya gripping an enormous wad of cash,

"Do I even _want _to know why you have that much money?" She squinted at me critically, "Never mind."

"I can tell you that part of it is salary from S.H.I.E.L.D. and because I have never been on a mission nor needed to spend it I have been getting a S.H.I.E.L.D. salary and saving it up for around 5 years."

Wow, that _would _be a lot of money.

"Why are we here?"

"OH! I forgot. This is out prime suspect (hereafter known as ps)'s last known location. She is going to go to a party tomorrow night and _you _will be there. So, we need to find a dress." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

We entered a shop with bunches of beautiful dresses. I fingered a small, black dress, but Alaya immediately dismissed it as '_not classy enough_' She laid out five dresses and closed her eyes. She would hold her hands up and twitch them occasionally.

She picked up the first dress, it was purple, and tossed it aside, she repeated this process throwing aside dressed until she was left with one.

It was midnight blue, and swept to the floor. The dress was sleeveless, but came with a shawl to wrap around one's shoulders. It wasn't particularly tight, but was a bit tight up to the waist line, and then it billowed out. It was magnificent.

"Now _I _need something to wear. She quickly found a sliver spaghetti strap dress that ended at her knees and poofed out. She came out of the changing room and twirled,

"I feel Disney Princess!" she giggled in delight. As she was checking out the dresses, she chocked, "You are _so _paying me back for this dress." She groaned laying the money on the counter.

"At least I'm still getting paid."

"That's not fair!" I complained.

"Я не в убийстве подозревают здесь" **(I am not the murder suspect here) **she quipped in Russian.

"Let's go."

~~~~MANY~MORE~NOODLES~LATER~~~~

I yawed, it was pretty exhausting being a murder suspect. Alaya came out of the bathroom wearing Hello Kitty pajamas with plaid bottoms that featured Hello Kitty wearing glasses with tape around the frames and a plaid bow.

The shirt was white and had 'I heart **(red heart here) **Nerds' and Hello kitty wearing a plaid dress (with a pink long-sleeve shirt underneath) and bow, and the taped up glasses.

She held up an iPod and said,

"Want to listen?" She plugged one speaker **(What **_**would **_**you call them) **in my ear and the other in hers, the music drifted into my ears.

In the morning it comes  
Heaven sent a hurricane  
Not a trace of the sun  
But I don't even run from rain

Beating out of my chest  
Heart is holding on to you  
From the moment I knew  
From the moment I knew

You were the air in my breath  
Filling up my love soaked lungs  
Such a beautiful mess  
Intertwined and overrun

Nothing better than this  
Ooh, and then the storm can come  
You feels just like the sun  
Just like the sun

And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'm gonna trust you, babe  
I'm gonna look in your eyes  
And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'll follow you into the light

Never mind what I knew  
Nothing seems to matter now  
Ooh, who I was without you  
I can do without

No one knows where ends  
How it may come tumbling down  
But I'm here with you now  
I'm with you now

And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'm gonna trust you, babe  
I'm gonna look in your eyes  
And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'll follow you into the light

Let the world come rushing  
Come down hard, come crushing  
All I need is right here beside me  
And all the love I'm swearing  
Take my love and wear it  
Over your shoulders

And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'm gonna trust you, babe  
I'm gonna look in your eyes  
And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'll follow you into the light

**( watch?v=H2mKdIhU_QQ)**

**I hope you like this chapter! It is pretty long, sorry it took so long to update! Remember, the more reviews I get the faster I update! Bye for now! **


	11. CLINTASHA FLUFF! And a Party

**I got a story favorite! MAJOR CLINTASHA FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! I still would like a review though… Without further ado… WAIT! I don't own the Avengers… carry on chapter eleven.**

Third Person POV

Long after the rest of the world (well, that half of the world) fell asleep, Alaya lies awake waiting for the nightmares that will inevitably come. Just speaking to her would make memories tucked in the far corners of her mind resurface.

Sure enough at one o'clock precisely, the screams start. Blood curling, terrible screams. Alaya knows not to wake her up abruptly, it would be to shocking, being pulled out of a dream reality into reality can be scary. So Alaya hums a sweet Russian lullaby.

Alaya's POV

It is a lullaby an older girl in the Red Room sang to me when I had nightmares, then they killed her in front of me. That's why I barely sleep, when I close my eyes all I can see is her eyes and hear her telling me to run. I was four.

Natasha's screams eventually turned to sobs and I pulled her into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder. I smoothed out her hair and held her tighter she would need all the support she could get…

~~~~THE~NOODLES~SAY~LATER~~~~

Natasha chose to act like the nightmares had never happened and I respected that, anyways we had to get ready for a party!

Natasha's POV

Alaya fussed over me the whole day, putting up my hair and putting it down again then finally deciding to use _A WIG THAT LOOKED EXACALLY LIKE MY HAIR BEFORE SHE DYED IT! _She pulled it to the side and put it in a ponytail with the end of the ponytail on my shoulder, my wig was so frizzy and short that the hair poofed at the ending creating the (apparently) desired effect.

"Okay, our cover story. Heiresses, you are my sister. Oh and just make up a name as you go." Not the plan ever…

"Why are we going to the party?"

"This area is the last known location of the woman and an old enemy of the Red Romm will be a the party. She'll be there, trust me."

~~~~NOODLES~ARE~ABOUT~TO~GO~THE~PARTY~~~~

"You'll need this, and this." Alaya tossed me a tube of lipstick, a bottle of perfume, and comms units. I plugged it into my ears and she plugged hers in then I lifted the perfume to my nose and Alaya tackled me, and grabbed the bottle out of my hand,

"DON"T. SMELL. IT."

"Wh-"

"Unless you want to end up passed out on the floor don't sniff."

"Knock out perfume?!"

"Yah, it would take a while to take effect…"

"Why?"

"So you have time to get away."

"Why did you make knock out perfume in the first place?"

"Haven't you noticed?! Alaya asked, incredulous,

"Noticed _what_?"

"That Agent Barton sniffs your hair every time he gets near you!" I chocked

"WHAT?!"

"Be careful of the lipstick too"

"This?" I asked shaking the lip gloss tube.

"Yes. My advice, don't lick your lips."

"Why?"

"It might cause you to have very severe hallucinations."

"I'll remember to keep an eye out for my lipstick and perfume."

~~~~AT~THE~NOODLE~PARTY~~~~

I glanced away from my dance partner to look at Alaya; she was in a giant plush chair reading a book. I excused myself and went to Alaya,

"Aren't you supposed to be dancing?" She swept her arms out,

"Does it look like there is any one for me to dance with?"

"Him." I pointed to another bored looking kid her age. She threw me a withering look, but sauntered off. I picked up the book and looked at the cover I looked up again to see her dancing with the boy, _She's good…_

I put the book in my purse and was swept off by another man, I was having a good time until I saw her. She was wearing a small, tight dress. Something _I _would generally wear on missions like this, but this isn't any mission.

The woman had her hair up, and was seducing a, you guessed it, enemy of the Red Room I was about to go confront her when I was pulled off by another masked man. I didn't think anything until I heard a rattling sniff and a deep voice mumble in my ear,

"You changed your perfume." I nearly fell over. I pulled away and dashed behind a column in the giant ballroom. Not a second later Alaya was at my side pulling me away. I peered around the column just in time to see Barton collapse.

"C'mon it won't last long." I stumbled. Why she got to wear red high top converse and I had to wear three inch heels I had no idea, but I knew running would be a problem. Alaya dragged me into a barn on the outskirts of the property.

"Stay here." She hissed, "I'll be back." Then she was gone. I leaned against the wall and sank to the floor.

"That was a dirty trick." I bolted up, it was Barton.

Clint's POV

Natasha shot to her feet, an emotionless mask appearing her face instantly. I still felt woozy, wobbly. I couldn't let Natasha know that. She snarled as I reached out my hand, trying to grab her arm. She pulled away and it hurt, it hurt because it was the same look she gave me the first time we met.

I stumbled in shock and she punched me in the nose. I went reeling back, but recovered quickly. I kicked Natasha in the stomach, she grabbed my leg and pushed it in an unnatural direction and I flipped her over.

She didn't waste a second. She rolled backwards as soon as she touched the ground, ending in a crouched. I lunged, and she straitened and vaulted herself forward with a couple front handsprings, grabbing a knife in mid-air in an aerial.

She brought her arm down, but I grabbed her wrist and twisted. It was then that I realized it wasn't like we were training. She was treating this fight like I was a target, someone she was supposed to kill.

She jerked her arm over her head and I went flying, hitting the barn wall with a crunch that didn't sound good. Natasha was there in a flash, kicking me mercilessly. I grabbed her ankle and she hit the ground. I grabbed her by the collar and slammed her head over and over onto the side of the barn.

Natasha elbowed me in the stomach and flew to her feet. I pinned her against the wall pushing her wrists into the wood.

I heard a crackle from Natasha's ear, her mouth turned down into a horrified look,

"NEVER!" She sounded disgusted,

"Are you talking to someone?" I interrogated squeezing her wrists tighter, another crackle,

"No." More crackling.

"I'm talking to both of you."

"HAH! You _are _talking to someone!" I crowed, triumphantly,

"Shut up." She glared a glare that would make Cap shrink back,

"No, not you." She said in response to another series of crackles.

"FINE!" Natasha screamed I was able to decipher the next few words.

"On my cue." It sounded like a young girl, but that would be impossible…

"What cue?"

"Oh, you'll know." I could almost hear the evil glint in the comms girl's eyes.

Then the music started to blast from every conceivable corner

_Well the Ukraine girls really knock me out  
They leave the west behind  
And Moscow girls make me sing and shout  
That Georgia's always on my my my my my my my my my mind_

**(I do not own the amazing-ness that is the Beatles)**

Natasha screamed then did the exact thing I had no idea to react to , th only thing I couldn't stop: she kissed me.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! I am evil! Okay, there is your Clintasha fluff. Funny story, I was taking som standardized tests and one of the vocab words was archery, they wanted to know what was the closest definition, I chose 'sport' of course, but two of the other options were: Entertainment and refreshment. If I hadn't been in a silent auditorium, I might have burst out laughing. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Arguments That'll Lead To Later Problems

**I am excited about this chapter!**

Natasha's POV

Clint totally freaked out his hand jerked back and he started flailing. I spun him around and slammed his head into the wall. He was out cold,

"I am _so _'gonna murder you Alaya." I grumbled and at that exact moment Alaya slipped inside,

"You sure showed him who's boss." She commented leaning over him, "You still have that lipstick on right?"

"Yup." I said, immediately stopping myself from licking my lips.

"Hey, Hawkeye, your drowning, but don't forget to breathe!" Barton tensed, thrashing. Alaya took a can of spray paint and drew a few waves above Barton's head for effect,

"Let's go! They'll be here any second now."

"One minute." Biting her lip, Alaya carefully sprayed on a message, _'Agent Barton: Nice try, but you aren't going to catch us that easily. P.S. Lose the tie, purple _really _isn't your color.' _She ended the message with a giant swooping _'A.W.' _

"They'll know it's you if you sign your initials they'll know that it's you." I warned. Her eyes twinkled mischievously,

"Oh, they already know it's me."

"You are no help."

"I wouldn't say that." She called out sauntering off, "C'mon we still have a lot of work to do!"

~~~~NOODLES~FLY~TO~THE~HOTEL~~~~

As soon as we reached the hotel Alaya, unsurprising, whipped out her computer and started to type. A few minutes later she had hacked the security feed and downloaded it.

"Watch, tell me if you see her." We watched it over and over and over. Nothing. I cried out tossing a plastic knife and imbedding it in a wall,

"You're paying for that." Alaya said without bothering to look up.

"Looking at it again isn't going to make her magically appear!" Alaya raised her eyebrows, "Did you know Clint was going t be at the party?" Alaya's eyes flicked down momentarily,

"I'm so sorry." A feeling of absolute loathing spread through me like a plague

"You know what? I can't trust you! You're just a bored little girl looking for fun!" I knew immediately that I crossed a line. A fire burned in Alaya's eyes, she clenched and unclenched her fists.

Taking deep, shaky breaths, but apparently it didn't help, she snapped,

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR ME! I'M NOT A NICE PERSON! PEOPLE THINK I AM, BUT I'M NOT! I'M VICIOUS, VIOLENT, AND WORST OF ALL CRUEL. I DON'T CARE WHAT I SAY OR DO AS LONG AS I MAKE SOMEONE ELSE HURT!"

"I'm leaving."

"Leave and S.H.I.E.L.D. will find you before you can say drakov дочь **(Drakov's daughter)**." She spat. I felt as if I had been hit with a cannon. I stormed out, slamming the door behind me.

Alaya's POV

I punched the window as hard as I could and it shattered, leaving crisscrossing cuts up and down my arm which promptly began to bleed, cursing under my breath I grabbed a sheet and used it as a tourniquet.

I wrapped it tightly around my arm, it hurt. The cold air sent shivers down my spine; I grabbed a long sleeve and a mitten, that would hide the sheet. I sighed and went back to the computer.

Natasha's POV

The cold air bit into my arms, I wished I could go back for a sweater, but that would ruin my dramatic exit. I stopped in front of a building that read "LIBRARY" in bold letters. Perfect, quiet and has free internet.

Alaya's POV **(Very jumpy, I know)**

I watched the video feed for the third time. Natasha was right, there was nothing. I'm surprised I managed to find her in the first place… Wait! That's it. I found her because of a reflective surface…

Natasha's POV

Before I could even open the internet browser an image popped up. It was the lady **(any ideas for names?) **dyed hair and contacts but it was defiantly her.

_If you see this woman please notify:_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

Of course there was a real number, but I'm not about to tell you what it is. I jumped up. I needed to see Alaya immediately.

Third Person POV

Clint Barton felt like he was drowning, the water was endless, consuming him, but he could breathe, just not escape. He screamed, but nobody came, he cried, but nobody comforted.

Maria POV

Crap Barton, where are you? I'll bet you anything that the hardest thing in the world is to find an agent who's handler has recently been… well, you know. Barton is nowhere to be found and I have a sneaking feeling that Romanoff has something to do with it.

"CLINT BARTON REPORT! NOW!" no answer. His last know location, that's where _he_'d go. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and kick down the door,

"Has anyone seen this man?" hold up a picture of Barton,

"What is he wanted or something?"

"You could say that."

"He was at the party an hour ago. He was dancing with someone, when he passed out. The girl he danced with ran and after recovering followed her."

"Where did they go."

"That way." The lady pointed to a barn outside. I muttered a quick thanks and ran out.

"Don't be dead." I ran into the barn, gun in hand to find Agent Barton on the floor, thrashing wildly. I ran over to him, shaking his arm, "Agent Barton, Agent Barton!"

"Maria? Help me! I'm drowning!" He whimpered

"Barton, you're fine."

"No… no…" I pulled him to his feet and he looked at the ground, "That's impossible…" I looked up to see something spray painted to the wall and groaned,

"Director," I said into the phone, "I think I have an idea who helped Romanoff escape."

**That was a pretty short chapter, but I liked that ending… I seriously won't post until I get another review. I'll write more, but won't post. I'm serious.**


	13. In Which Some of the Past is Revealed

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll update now and per macy-terreth's suggestion, I'll do most of this chapter in third person… I don't own the Avengers…**

Third Person POV

Natasha jumped to her feet and dashed out of the library much to the annoyance of the librarian who shushed her in a scolding tone. It wasn't like she cared though, Alaya hadn't even told her and that was _seriously _annoying.

It took all of two minutes to get to the hotel.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU FOUND HER?!"

"Well," she threw Natasha an annoyed look, "if you had stayed another five minutes! And anyways, shhhhhh! I'm trying to hack S.H.I.E.L.D." She held a mittened hand up to her lips.

"Wait why are you wearing a mitten? And why is it so cold?" Natasha shivered, suddenly aware the fact that the hotel room was as cold as the streets, but Natasha didn't mind, she was well accustomed to the cold, sure she hadn't lived in Russia for a while, but she still wasn't fazed by the cold. **(macy-terreth pointed this out.)**

Natasha grabbed the mitten off Alaya hand,

"Alaya! You idiot!" She looked down guiltily. The tourniquet was covered in blood. Natasha growled and tore up more sheets for Alaya, "What did you say about hacking?"

Natasha finished wrapping the pieces of cloth to Alaya's arm and Alaya showed her the computer,

"Almoooooost." She typed some more and there was a crackle and Agent Hill's voice,

"Who should we send after them sir?"

"Shame on you Agent!" exclaimed Alaya, as a little screen showed up, it was Director Fury's office, he was talking to Agent Hill (who at the time was whipping her head about, trying to find the source of the voice. "It's _'whom'_ use proper grammar."

"Alaya Wilfred, how did I know?"

"Because I initialed the wall you idiot." Natasha's breath caught in her throat, _no one _calls Nick Fury an idiot. Going by the growl coming from him, Director Fury was of the same opinion.

Alaya laughed it off,

"Well, now we know we know who Agent, excuse me, she isn't an agent anymore," this didn't seem to make Alaya angry, "Romanoff is with."

"Then you know you won't catch her." Alaya said shortly, slamming the computer shut, and put her hands, breathing raggedly, "They know that my temper will make me reckless." She looked directly at Natasha, "You _have _to keep me calm."

Natasha shrugged,

"I'll do my best."

"No." Alaya dived at her, "You're going to have to do better than that." She grabbed Natasha's shirt and shook her but quickly released her, "C'mon, let's go outside."

Alaya stalked out of the hotel room, Natasha close behind. It turned out Alaya was correct; she rushed across the street, barely avoiding getting hit by a car,

"Geez kid, you _really _have a problem."

"I've gotten hit by a car before and I'm still here." Alaya said nonchalantly

"I can see tha- wait, what?! Did you say you've gotten hit by a car?!" Natasha screamed running after Alaya.

~~~~AT~S~H~I~E~L~D~HEADQUARTERS~~~~

Nick Fury paced his office floor,

"Now that we have confirmed that it was that twit that helped Romanoff we can use her weaknesses against her and _crush her_." Although, Alaya irked Agent Hill just as much as she did Fury, Agent Hill shot her boss a disapproving look.

Fury huffed,

"Call in Agent Barton." He barked,

"But sir, he's still quite disoriented." Fury's eyes narrowed and Agent Hill pulled out a walkie-talkie, "Bring in Agent Barton."

A few minutes later a rookie agent with dark hair pulled into a ponytail brought in Agent Barton.

"You," Fury pointed his finger at the terrified girl, "bring me the file on Alaya Wilfred. Go! Scram!" The Agent let out a little shriek of terror, her eyes wide, but hurried off. Agent Barton groaned; Natasha sure had done a number on him.

"We figured out who Romanoff is with." Fury held out his hand and the agent put it in his hand, "Thank you Banks, good job." The agent glowed with pride.

"Who?"

"Her name is Alaya Wilfred."

"That's who told Natasha to kiss me?!" Agent Barton exclaimed looking down at the photo of a young girl with blond curls and a bright, innocent smile.

"WHAT?!" Agent Hill and Fury yelled at the same time.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?"

"This _girl_ is no one you want to mess with."

"Why?"

"Listen to me, she is smart, calculating, strong, independent, and worst of all, if you hurt one of her friends, you'll be dead before you can say, _'oops!'_"

"I doubt it." In response, Fury just brought up a surveillance video, I could see a girl creeping, without disturbing the three guards two of which were playing cards and the third, sleeping. The girl grabbed food from behind the guards.

She was about to leave, when the guard who had just won the card game, reached behind him and realized that there was no paper bag containing his lunch. He spotted the girl and confronted her. She looked panicked for a moment, but didn't run.

Instead she kneed guy #1 in the stomach and flipped over his shoulders. Guy #2 came after her, but she duck and rolled between his legs, and shoved him over, guy #2, already off balance from his fist coming into contact with only air fell and collided with guy #1.

Guy #1 recovered quickly and grabbed the girl's wrist, sure the girl was strong, but she wasn't stronger than a guy three times her age and weight. So, instead, she grabbed a knife from her belt and was about to plunge it into guy #1's heart when the sleeping guy approached from behind.

He whacked the girl hard with a frying pan that had appeared from nowhere **(He he, frying pan… Can you imagine the headache one would have after getting knocked out with a frying pan?) **the girl crumbled to the floor and guy #1 snatched back his lurch while guy #2 and frying pan dude carried her off.

"Those," started Fury, "were three highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agents." Agent Barton's brow wrinkled, the way she fought it was familiar, _really _familiar… and he knew why.

"What do we know about her background?"

"Nothing, she doesn't trust us. Won't tell us anything."

"You said something about her loyalty?"

"Yes, a year after she started working here, she was walking back with her friend, when a drunk driver came speeding down the street. He shoved her friend out of the way and was hit full on. She would rather have been full on with a car than let her friend be hit just with the side of the car.

"She was only 11; it really is a miracle that she survived."

Agent Barton shook his head,

"Why… Why does she remind me of Na-Romanoff?" Fury just looked at him sadly.

~~~~BACK~WITH~NATASHA~AND~ALAYA~~~~

Natasha reclined in the fluffy chair, sipping her coffee,

"Sooooo," she prodded, "you said something about being hit by a car." Alaya blew her tea and cupped her hands around the cup.

"That is a story for another time." She sipped her drink swirling it idly, "You don't how I get things done… or rather _got _them done at the Red Room. You know I never actually _saw _anyone get killed. I was going to be able to after I turned five, but…"

Natasha didn't miss how Alaya tensed slightly as if afraid Alaya shook it off and went back to sipping her drink. Seeing Alaya's expression, Natasha left it alone.

They finished drinking in total silence and headed back to the hotel,

"I _tell _you my job," Alaya whispered, "or I could show you." Natasha didn't respond. Back in their room, Natasha and Alaya sat in an uncomfortable silence,

"Well this is awkward!" exclaimed Alaya breaking up the somber mood, Natasha snickered and Alaya grabbed her bag, "You know how _you _got things done for the Red Room, but I did it differently. Watch."

Alaya dashed into the bathroom and locked the door, preparing for what she had been taught to do all her life.

Natasha waited patiently listening to Alaya bustling around, when suddenly the door flew open lock broken, Natasha looked up, startled and saw not Alaya, but what looked like a seven year old girl.

She had messy blond curls in two pigtails and a puffy dress on, her eyes were red and she was sobbing saying repeatedly,

"I can't find my mommy!" Natasha _might_ have even bought the act if not for having seen Alaya before this and for the fact that she had just kicked the door near off its hinges. Abruptly, Alaya stopped crying and grinned,

"How was I?" Natasha wry look,

"Kid, you are _so _lucky that you didn't have to do what I did."

"I was six when _you _blew up the Red Room you know. What I did was I got the target's attention and he/she would take me to the front. Than two people would come over. One, my "mom" would scoop me up and take me away while my "dad" "thanked" the man/woman a.k.a. killed him/her."

"So," Natasha asked bewildered, "you never saw anyone killed?"

"They thought it would be emotionally damaging, but luckily _and _unfortunately I was declared 'mentally unstable' before they would let me kill/ watch the target be killed. I mean I still got all the same training (of course), but never _used _it."

Natasha felt slightly envious, by the time _she _was Alaya's age she had killed more people than one could count, well, more like by the time she was three years _older _than Alaya, but she still had killed quite a few people by the time she was Alaya's age,

_She's so luck, _Natasha thought, _not to be scarred by someone's death._

Natasha would soon learn just how wrong she was.

**An author came to visit my school today! It was so cool! Please review, remember, the more reviews, the faster I update!**


	14. In Which We Do Something IllegalAgain

**Thanks for the two reviews! To macy-terreth: the broken up sentences is just how I like to write, but thanks for reviewing!**

Third Person POV

One shouldn't be afraid of their name sake, but when one wakes to find a _giant poisonous _spider climbing up one' s chest and a hysterical teenage girl screaming at said spider in one's ear wielding a baseball bat, ready to whack the spider if it gets to close, one should be allowed to throw a giant hissy fit.

So of course this is _exactly _what Natasha did. Natasha's screams only caused Alaya to scream louder which caused _Natasha _to scream louder than _Alaya _screamed even louder.

Then the manager came in and _she _screamed then Alaya who started screaming louder than Natasha would have thought physically possible whacked the spider with the baseball bat, nearly decapitating Natasha in the process.

When the spider stopped twitching, all three women sighed in relief and proceeded to act like none of it ever happened.

"Ahem…" Alaya ruffled her hair and walked away Natasha following suit. The manager flushed and rushed out muttering something about troublemaking young people.

Natasha flopped back onto her bed, rubbing her eyes. Alaya padded back in wearing sweats and a sweatshirt,

"Get warm."

"Are we going somewhere?" Natasha groaned, not wanting to get up.

"Have you looked outside?" Alaya chuckled.

"When would I have time?"

"You didn't see?"

"See what?" Natasha sighed.

"The snow!" She giggled and twirled,

"No…"

"Well hurry up!" Alaya pulled on snow shoes, another sweater and two pairs of gloves. Natasha propped herself on her elbows, squinted at her and snuggled back into the covers for five more minutes.

~~~~FIVE~MINUTES~LATER~OUTSIDE~~~~

Natasha stepped outside her cheeks flushed pink and a hat covering most of her hair, it was pulled behind her ears (which were also pink from the cold). She looked around there was no one.

She was about to stomp back inside for a coffee when a snowball hit her chest, then her face then a flurry of snowballs hit her from every direction until she cried out for mercy.

Alaya appeared laughing and high fiving a girl her age she trotted up to Natasha, who glared, and stomped off.

"Don't be ma-ad!" Alaya whined running after her

"I don't beg for mercy when I am being tortured for information," Alaya grimaced, "but I do when I'm being pelted with _snowballs_!" Natasha huffed

"Sorry…" Alaya muttered looking down

"Now I'm all wet!" Natasha complained flicking her wrists,

"Ah, you'll dry!" Alaya twirled singing, "I love snow." Repeatedly.

"I can see that."

"We need to find this lady that we have been chasing, but first, I'm hungry." Alaya rubbed her hands together and marched off.

~~~~IN~DIRECTOR~FURY"S~OFFICE~~~~

Fury paced his office floor agitatedly,

"Do that for any longer and you'll burn a hole in the carpet." Agent Hill commented. Fury ignored her and walked faster. Agent Barton rushed in, narrowly avoiding colliding with Fury.

"You're late!" Fury growled Agent Barton huffed,

"I think I found her." Fury sat up, "her phone, it has a GPS." Fury leaned in,

"Where does it say she is?"

"Russia."

"I'm not surprised. I'll send a team over." Agent Barton gave Fury a hard look,

"This is my partner we're looking for, no one knows her better than I do." Fury agreed to let him go even though he was wrong, because no one could ever understand Natasha and what she went through, unless they went through it themselves.

~~~~ABOUT~5~HOURS~LATER~~~~

The group of men (and one woman) crept down the hall noiselessly and when they reached the door Agent Barton kicked open the door and lifted his gun. The room was empty and on the bed there was a letter, a GPS tracker and a stop watch.

Agent Barton threw his hands in the air and stomped over, but stopped, half way to the bed, wary of any psychosis inducing drugs. Finally sure that he was safe, Agent Barton made his way to the bed.

"_Congratulations," _it read, _"it took you" _an hour pointed to the stopwatch, which read about 71 hours, _"to find this. You are officially an idiot. __A.W.__" _Clint groaned and spoke into his walki-talkie,

"It's a dummy lead."

~~~~MEANWHILE~WITH~NATASHA~AND~ALAYA~~~~

"You know how I told you how Pepper believed you're innocent? Well I think you need to give her a call…"

~~~~PEPPER'S~OFFICE~~~~

Pepper filed her nails, glancing once every so often out at the hallway through her glass door. It took Tony almost a week and a trip to the hospital to figure out that Pepper wasn't going to talk to him.

Her phone buzzed, Pepper frowned,

_Probably Tony. _She dismissed it, but it kept on buzzing, Pepper grabbed her phone glaring at it, then nearly dropped it in surprise.

"Natalie?!"

"SHHHHHH!" Hissed the woman on the other side of your phone. "Don't announce it to the entire world anyways it's 'Natasha'."

"Sorry." Pepper whispered

"No need to whisper, just talk normally." Natasha sighed, Pepper could practically _see _her rolling her eyes.

"Oh, okay. Was _you _who led all those agent on the wild goose chase?"

"Uh no that was me." Butted in another younger voice.

"Who's that?" Pepper swung her legs off her desk and leaned forward.

"Shut up you!" Natasha seemed to be arguing with someone, "Yes, yes, I know… I KNOW!"

"Nat-tasha? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just- ahem I mean _we _just wanted to ask you a favor."

"What need you to send them on another wild goose chase."

"Where are you?"

"Still where we were when Clint nearly caught us."

"Wh-"

"Just listen, I need you to tell them we are in… Shanghai? Why? Because it's crowded how does that help?" The arguing continued and eventually it turned into a dial tone, Pepper was torn she could tell the truth or help Natasha.

Despite her inner battle of morals Pepper knew she needed to say that Natasha had called. Luckily for Pepper she had Fury's office number.

"I am in a meeting Ms. Potts."

"Um-um Agent Romanoff-"

"She is not considered an agent at this point." Fury pointed out sharply, needless to say this annoyed Pepper,

"AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS INTURUPTED! I received a call from _Agent _Romanoff." Pepper said using her no nonsense tone that she often uses on Tony.

"Did she state her location?"

"Yes she in… Shanghai!" Pepper blurted it out without a thought. On the other end Fury growled and slammed down the telephone with unnecessary force.

~~~~FURY'S~OFFICE~~~~

"I've heard that Romanoff is in Shanghai." Fury coldly informed the agent in front of him.

"I think she is lying." The agent with the coal black eyes replied.

"You think she's stupid enough to stay where Agent Barton found her?"

"No, I think she's brilliant enough." **(Virtual cookies to anyone who gets that reference :P)**

"You find them then, _Agent_. Are you really clever enough to bet your job?" **(Another almost reference!)**

"Yes and I _will _find them." The woman with the black hair and black eyes and pale skin left, ignoring Fury's glare.

~~~~BACK~TO~AH~WHATEVER~YOU'LL~FIND~OUT~~~~

"C'mon we are going to church." Alaya grabbed Natasha's arm and dragged her out and hailing a cab.

"What? Why?"

"She is very religious."

"She?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about."

"You forgot her name didn't you." Alaya scratched the back of her neck.

"Yah…" **(I have been too lazy to come up with a name, but now I will.)**

"Valeriya Polyakov."

"Thanks, she is very religious and seeing that there is a priest there she'll probably be at confession."

"Are we going to bug her or something?" Natasha wasn't the Red Room's most successful agent for no reason, so she did notice the fleeting look of discomfort on Alaya's face. "What?"

"It's just…" Natasha eyed her already making a deduction,

"You feel uncomfortable listening in on confession right?" Alaya nodded smiling widely at Natasha. Somewhere deep inside Natasha felt a twinge of something at Alaya's casual use of emotions.

Natasha could see a fire burning in Alaya's eyes that couldn't be stomped out by anyone or thing, not even by the Red Room who drove seemingly every emotion out of Natasha.

_Or maybe there the Red Room is the reason _why _she is so determined._

Natasha shook off the thoughts and watched the world fuzz as they sped by. When they reached their destination, Alaya paid the man and strode off muttering something about bloody awful cabbies **(What is it with me and all these references?!)**

Alaya pinned her hair up and tugged at her sweater and rubbed her eyes. Inside the church it was quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Alaya pulled Natasha over to the pews and ducked her head. Noticing Natasha wasn't following suit, she shoved her head down.

"She's going in." Hissed Alaya, jerking her head to the left. Natasha crept silently down the hall and waited outside the confessional. Natasha leaned into the box and Alaya brushed by her "accidently" shoving her into the confessional, smiling and mouthing "sorry" to scuttled off.

Natasha put on her ear buds, and adjusted the settings, when Alaya shoved her, Natasha had hid a bug in the confessional. After a brief moment, Valeriya began speaking, hitting record Natasha turned up the volume and sat in a pew.

"Bless me father for I have sinned." Natasha looked away there was nothing really important for about five minutes,

"Father, I have hurt many people, I don't regret it, but I will hurt other people, I know. God forgives sinners but will he forgive me father?" Natasha heard the priest shuffle his feet, Red Room Agents just don't squirm.

"Where are you planning hurt others?"

"A warehouse miles from us."

"Who will you hurt?" Natasha knew immediately that that was the wrong thing to do. She grabbed Alaya's arm and yanked her out,

"Wh- Hey!" Alaya protested. Natasha plucked out the earbuds and started to run away from the church, Alaya followed easily, licking her lips,

"What happened?" Natasha shook her head and Alaya fell silent, which was rather unlike her. Natasha and Alaya ducked into an alleyway. A car sped past,

"That's her!" Natasha crawled out and looking around jimmied open a car door, Alaya on instinct stepped in front of her, blocking Natasha from view.

Alaya looked back at Natasha,

"Are you _seriously _hotwiring a car?!"

"Mhm!" Natasha bit her lip and pulled at the wires.

"That's illegal!" Alaya seemed genuinely concerned,

"And kidnapping me from S.H.I.E.L.D. is soooooo legal."

"Hey! You came willingly… ish."

"I had no other choice. Anyways we'll return the car… if we can." Alaya scoffed a bit, but Natasha just turned back to her work and after less than five minutes, the engine started.

Alaya hopped in to the passenger seat and Natasha scooted into the driver's seat, Alaya still nervously looking about, they zoomed off following the other car, Natasha whooping,

"Off we go!"

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I started this chapter, then was away for all of Spring break, then I was busy with school… *sigh* Anyways I am not in the best of moods right now, I was singing and my dad said "that was the most awful thing I have ever heard." **_**Really. **_**I am not the best, but that was just unnecessary. I could deal with this one of two ways, A) show him that he is wrong and being an amazing singer or, B) just never sing again in my house, ever again, and not invite him to my concerts. I could of course, just pretend that it never happened, but that just doesn't seem fair to myself. That isn't the only thing, I haven't seen my mom since Wednesday morning and won't see her again until Friday night because of her stupid new schedule she works from three in the afternoon until fricking 2 in the morning. I know some of you see your parents (or parent) that much or at all for that matter, but do understand my parents are usually around all of the time so a bit different for me, anyways not in a good mood, but reviews always help! Thank you to anyone who actually took the time to read my angry rambling and will have the heart to review. **


	15. Daring Escapes and a Special Dedication

**Thank you AlicinhaMB99 for reviewing, just so you know, my mom got home a little bit early so I got to see her for all of about 5 seconds before I was sent back to bed…**

**I don't own the Avengers, if I did we would have the second movie already… Well, here is my new chapter!**

Third Person POV

The car glided silently behind the other, following its every turn from a safe distance, like an animal stalking its prey. The prey (a sleek black car) pulled into a warehouse while the predator (a white van- that blended as well as any predator should-) stopped two blocks away.

The van contained to heavily dressed people one of them yelling at the other to write down the address while the other was shouting that she was getting the license plate. The two women caused such a racket that someone came out to see who was yelling.

Simultaneously they ducked their heads almost as if they were in a movie. After a minute, the younger girl popped her head up and gave the all clear. Then the white van sped off, tires squealing, into the setting sun.

~~~~A~BIT~LATER~~~~

"You should have written down the license plate _before_!" groaned a rather annoyed Natasha

"I would have if I didn't have to keep telling you when to turn!" Alaya said the girls argued for a large portion of their car ride, and after a long minute of silence, they bith burst in to laughter and began to discuss dinner plans.

Natasha parked the car back in front of the church and they walked to the diner. Alaya rushed inside, out of the cold but Natasha hung back a bit and pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills she had swiped out of Alaya's backpack.

They were prescription pills and the bottle was almost full. Natasha had guessed from the stiffness of the top (it was a twist off one) that it hadn't been opened in a while, but the fact that Alaya brought them at all told her that she _wanted _to take them, but something was stopping her.

Natasha pushed open the door to the diner and the bell jingled merrily. Alaya was sitting at the counter chatting with one of the servers. Natasha slid into the seat next to Alaya,

"Oh, and here is my sister Mary!" Alaya exclaimed drumming her fingers, in a repeated pattern: Long, long; short, long; short, long, short; long, long, short; short, long, short; short; long.

-/.-/.-./-./.-././-/ Margret.

"What did I tell you about running off Margret?" Alaya "huffed", but gave Natasha a wink, a sign of thanks for noticing her message. The waiter walked off and Alaya hopped off her stool,

"Be right back, Mary, I 'gotta use the bathroom." Alaya scooted off a little hop in her step Natasha smiled slightly at her retreating figure. The waiter brought back two cookies and cream milkshakes,

"She really looks like you, you know."

"Thanks." Natasha was both surprised and genuinely pleased by this. Natasha took two of the pills and slipped them into Alaya's drink. When the waiter gave her a questioning look she shrugged and said,

"Vitamins, she doesn't like to take them." She put her finger over her mouth and winked. The server hurried off, blushing madly. Alaya returned, grabbed her milkshake and proceeded to slurp it up delightedly.

The waiter returned with a burger and a sandwich, Natasha wasn't quite sure what to do with either. Alaya cut both in half and handed one half of each to her and took the other halves, one of them was a burger with pickles, tomatoes, cheese, and lettuce. The other was…

"A Hippie Sandwich **(Seriously, these are **_**really **_**good)**" Said Alaya smiling widely. Natasha was surprised it was odd, but delicious. **(I'm hungry now :( )**

The rest of their dinner in the diner passed uneventfully and by the time they were walking back to the hotel, Alaya was yawning and Natasha was smiling secretively.

~~~~AT~THE~HOTEL~~~~

Alaya immediately slipped into bed and was sleeping as soon as her head hit the pillow. Natasha followed suit.

~~~~AN~HOUR~OR~SO~LATER~~~~

Natasha awoke to the sounds of screams, well one person screaming, to be exact, Alaya, Natasha looked confusedly at Alaya when she began to scream,

"Нет, нет! Не бейте ее! Пожалуйста! Я буду хорошей, только отпусти ее!" (**No, no! Don't hurt her! Please! I'll be good, just let her go!) **

"Crap!" Natashayelled, what had she done? Alaya was screaming, screaming in Russian which meant nightmares about the Red Room. Natasha shook Alaya, hard,

"Анастасия! Проснитесь!" **(Anastasiya! Wake up!) **speaking in Russian didn't seem to help so Natasha sang the bit of song she recalled Alaya singing. That made Alaya scream louder an sob harder.

Eventually after several panicked minutes Natasha resolved to pour water on her. Alaya woke after that and spent the rest of the night sitting outside, watching the skies for a little blue box.

~~~~HOURS~LATER~~~~

Alaya was trying to convince Natasha that they shouldn't go back to the warehouse without preparing when there was a knock at the door, Alaya, who was still somewhat shaken, threw the door open and growled,

"What. I'm trying to make a point here." But as soon as she saw who was she slammed it shut, locked it, and screamed to Natasha, "Crap crap crap crap crap! Run run run run run!" Natasha, learning no to question her, jumped to her feet, searching for exits.

"Open up!" Alaya started to freak out. Suddenly the a door (annoyingly) connecting a second room to theirs burst open. In the doorway stood a girl with cropped brown hair and green eyes, Alaya stooped mid-freak out,

"Clove…?" The girl nodded,

"Come on!" Alaya bounded after the skinny (though not quite as skinny as Alaya) pale teen. They raced into the other room and Natasha could the wood of the other door splintering. Clove, the girl, locked the door and Natasha was jamming the door with a chair and looked up to see "Clove" disappear, not before Alaya could snatch a large pair of earphones of her neck and stuff them into her backpack.

Natasha could her curses fading away, Alaya yelled back,

"I have the soap if you care to wash out your mouth!" But any snarky reply was lost Alaya stepped up to the window frame and suddenly began to tremble, uncontrollably,

"Come on!" Natasha growled from the door, "This won't hold them forever." Alaya shook her head and looked down, a look of realization crossed her face and she turned to Natasha grinning, then leapt out the window.

Natasha rushed forward searching for Alaya. The door started to rattle and Natasha searched more desperately. The door slammed open and Natasha turned to see a black haired, black eyed, pale skinned woman, demanding Natasha to stop.

On blind faith Natasha leapt out of the window, praying she wouldn't break any bones.

**I'm sorry, but I want to cut this chapter short to have a moment to silence (for anyone of you with enough respect) for the victims of the Boston bomb.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Thank you. I also would like (even though I am not religious) to say a prayer to the families of the two (currently) people who died, one of whom was a 8-year old boy, may they rest in peace. I give my best wishes to the people in critical condition now and to their families I dedicate this chapter to them.**


	16. But I Will Hold on Hope

**I do not own the Avengers… People I need reviews I am serious! The more reviews, the more I post. Okay, I was planning to ignore this story and update others, but then I realized how much more I like this story… so, even though I didn't get any reviews… *glares at every living thing in sight* I am going to update…**

Third Person POV

Natasha would have expected several things from jumping from a window, but one of them wasn't ending up wedged in a tunnel made for people much smaller than herself. Kicking her feet, Natasha realized that the tunnel widened considerably, but she couldn't feel the bottom. Natasha's shoulders were stuck at her sides.

A quick look up told Natasha that she was in the bush across the alley, she managed to push herself down and into the tunnel. She yelped when the branches yanked out a few strands of hair, but let out a prolonged scream when she didn't touch solid ground.

Suddenly the tunnel slanted and Natasha landed with an,

"_Oof!" _In front of her she could her whoops of elation. The tunnel went on for some time, twisting and turning in ways that threw Natasha against the tunnel walls. After what seem a long while, the tunnel spit her out.

Natasha was about to land when she locked eyes with Alaya, who right below her. Alaya rolled out of the way, a second from being crushed, by the time Natasha looked up, Alaya had already bounced to her feet,

"That was fun, can we do it again?" Natasha glared,

"No thank you." Natasha climbed to her feet. The two teenage girls looked at each other and burst out laughing, "WHAT?!" Natasha was already severely annoyed and these two girls weren't helping.

"You've got a… a little dirt on you." Alaya wiped her nose with her thumb. Alaya looked down and indeed, she was covered in dirt, there wasn't a speck on the others,

"My name is Clover." The girl with the pixie cut grunted, Natasha extended her hand, but Clover just crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. _For now, _though Natasha, _this girl will remain an enigma._

"Thanks, Clover." Alaya looked up (literally up, Clover was the same height as Natasha) at Clover, eyes a light.

"Let's go." Clover pulled Alaya's arm and they both jogged off, Natasha following close behind. Natasha concentrated on her breathing, catching bits of their conversation,

"What did your mom say…"

" …should have seen her face…"

"That wasn't too nice…"

"Like I care…"

"…closest…"

"… almost there."

Natasha lost herself in the steady beat of her feet hitting the ground, thump, thump, thump…

"We're here." Clover said at last. It was a small sushi restaurant, with the blinds closed and the lights dimmed.

"A rather shady organization, no?" Alaya asked dryly glancing at the building warily,

"No, actually," Clover threw open the door and the music flooded out, "karaoke!" Alaya shook her head and laughed,

"I'm hungry, let's eat." Alaya rubbed her hands together in a crafty manner, and licked her lips. Natasha shook her head at the girls silliness. As they walked in, however, a new song came on, it was _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun _and all the women were called up, Natasha didn't particularly like singing, but Alaya and Clover pulled her up to the stage with them..

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun...

By the end of the song, Natasha was laughing, no, giggling like a school-girl, or rather like Alaya. They sat down and listened to the people singing,

"What would you like to order?" A man asked,

"_A number 42, ummm… a number 50, and three ramunes._" Alaya responded in Japanese, Clover looked at her in surprise, the waiter, on the other hand, grinned and complimented her on her Japanese.

A young couple jumped on stage and sang a love song, at the end, the man got down on one knee and proposed, and everyone clapped, including Natasha. When she looked over at Alaya and Clover, she found them crying and clutching one another, babbling about how utterly sweet it was.

The waiter served their food and Natasha looked skeptically at the glass bottle in front of her,

"Don't tell me you've never had a ramune before." Alaya looked aghastly at Natasha and Clover, shivered in horror,

"But I haven't…" Alaya grabbed Natasha's drink, pulling off the tab and giving the ball that protected the drink and shoving it in. Alaya shoved the drink to Natasha who sipped it, Natasha wasn't generally one for drinking soda, but this was pretty good.

The sushi was amazing, Alaya would've eaten the entire order if not for Clover and Natasha, much to Alaya's annoyance, confiscated the sushi.

"Well, if you won't let me eat, I'll just have to sing!" Alaya sprang to her feet and got on stage as soon as the song ended, "I'm dedicating this to my friend, Natasha."

_It's empty in the valley of your heart  
The sun, it rises slowly as you walk_

As soon as Alaya started singing, Natasha knew she wasn't really trying to sound nice when singing the Cyndi Lauper song. Alaya didn't have a special you-get-all-the-solos voice, but she could carry a tune well.

_Away from all the fears  
And all the faults you've left behind_

The harvest left no food for you to eat  
You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see  
But I have seen the same  
I know the shame in your defeat

But I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck

_And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again  
_

Alaya closed her eyes, in a manner that told Natasha she really meant what she was singing and the chattering crowd fell silent._  
_

_Cause I have other things to fill my time  
You take what is yours and I'll take mine  
Now let me at the truth  
Which will refresh my broken mind_

So tie me to a post and block my ears  
I can see widows and orphans through my tears  
I know my call despite my faults  
And despite my growing fears

_But I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck_

And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again

So come out of your cave walking on your hands  
And see the world hanging upside down  
You can understand dependence  
When you know the maker's hand

So make your siren's call  
And sing all you want  
I will not hear what you have to say

Cause I need freedom now  
And I need to know how  
To live my life as it's meant to be

And I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again.

The song ended and everyone clapped.

"Nice." Natasha said, and Clover clapped her on the back.

"We should get going now, any hotels…" Clover nodded,

"I could get you into any hotel." Clover said in a jokingly smug manner.

"Then let's get going." Alaya teased. This conversation particularly confused Natasha, she again was left behind by the two girls. They reached a large pink building several stories tall. Natasha leaned into Alaya,

"How are we going to get in, this place looks expensive…" Alaya's smile grew tremendously, she jerked her head towards Clover,

"You'll see." Natasha did just that, when she entered, Clover's back straightened and she took on a haughty air.

"Two room's please." The man at the desk frowned,

"I-"

"My mother sent me."

"Oh, I thought you used up your _privileges_." The conversation continued like this for a while, Natasha again turned Alaya,

"What is up with this?" finally, Alaya decided to give Natasha a direct answer,

"Her mom owns the huge chain of hotels that we stayed at. She always gets free rooms, but once in a while Clover and her mom argue and her mom takes away her rights." Natasha nodded, impressed by the authority with which she spoke.

"Yes, yes, it's all good, two rooms, okay? Not too high up."

"Thank you, Gregory. Let's go!" Clover waved her hand, Natasha and Clover followed, "Alaya and I can share a room." Natasha nodded absent mindedly.

"Hey, you okay?" Alaya nudged Natasha slightly,

"Uh, yeah." Alaya clearly didn't believe her, but let it slide,

"Alright KP…" Natasha frowned,

"Who's KP" both Alaya and Clover turned on her and gaped,

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO KIM POSSIBLE IS?!"

"No…"

"She's a teenage super spy."

"Right," Clover laughed, "And you're calling her KP because you're…" alaya and Natasha exchanged glances, "Oh… my… god…"

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Alaya scratched the back of her neck,

"OH MY GOD." Clover's voice got increasingly louder,

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alaya lunged forward covering the still panicking Clover's mouth until she stilled, "You can't tell anyone."

"Mhm." Her head bobbed, "Ooo prms." Alaya removed her hand, "I promise."

"Good." Alaya swept away her bangs, "Now let's get some sleep. We have a bad guy to get tomorrow." Natasha groaned,

"Meh."

"You've survived worse." Natasha shrugged,

"Okay."

~~~~A~FEW~MINUTES~LATER~~~~

"You should call Pepper." Alaya commented, spitting out the toothpaste in her mouth,

"Why?" Natasha doing the same"

"'Cause, we're about to do something extremely stupid. We need a backup plan. I wrote up what you have to say."

"Uh, thanks, but I think I can speak for myself." Alaya handed her a folded piece of paper and Natasha surveyed it, "Never mind…" Alaya nodded Natasha as if applauding her for making the right decision.

~~~~A~COUPLE~MINUTES~LATER~~~~

"DIALDIALDIALDIAL!" Alaya screeched furiously into Natasha's ear waving the phone Natasha had been trying to avoid, Natasha covered them and shouted back,

"FINE! Just stop yelling." Alaya instantly quieted and handed Natasha the phone, glancing over at Clover who was sitting in a corner rocking back and forth dazed. Natasha licked her lips and punched in the number provided for her.

"_Hello, you have reached the personal phone of Pepper Pots if you wish to contact me at work call 555-286-9231 _**(Obviously not a real number, I'm also too lazy to do any research. So… whatever…) **_if you are contacting me for personal reasons please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!"_

"Hi, Pepper, it's me." Natasha was tempted to stutter, but years of training prevented that, "I'm about to do something really stupid, that is, courageous as you, like most would put it. I am going to the lion's den, I'll give you coordinates," Natasha rattled of the list of numbers provided by Alaya and continued, "If I don't call back in four days time, get the Avengers, I know it's stupid, but I could be in serious danger. Thank you." Natasha ended the call and hung her head.

"We go tomorrow." Alaya lifted Natasha head roughly, "You'll need rest." Natasha bexhaled sharply,

"You will too then." Alaya cocked her head and shook it,

"I can go on less, I have before, anyways I have work to do."

"Work?" Natasha asked dubiously

"Of sorts." Alaya chuckled slyly and wondered over to her bag, "You could have killed me with that sleeping pill." Natasha turned sharply,

"Huh…?" Alaya held up a little bottle and rattled the small white pills it contained, "Oh…" Natasha felt a twinge of guilt, but stuffed in a case and threw it out the window,

"I usually switch out the pills so this," she held up a bottle of what appeared to be poison, "with this." She displayed her sleeping pills, "But I didn't. You're lucky." Natasha coughed and scratched the back of her neck,

"I'm going to get changed…"

"Clothes are on the bed." Alaya slid her arm a bit further into her bag and pulled out another bottle of pills, which she scowled at; she popped two of them out and swallowed them dry.

"What are those for?" Natasha asked slipping on the large top, and pulling out her hair. Alaya seemed to hesitate, she read the label, threw them in the air caught them and shoved them back,

"Medication." Alaya gave no more information, she wiped her fore head and walked over to Clover snapping her fingers loudly in her ear, this seemed to bring her back into our world. Clover stood and mumbling something about bed she opened the connecting door and fell straight onto the bed face first.

"Go to bed, Alaya, we have a long day ahead of us." Alaya seemed to hesitate but conceded her point.

"Night."

"Good night Alaya."

**Hey sorry I haven't posted I've been away for forever, but her is the next installment! I have a question for all you lovely people, what do you do when your parents don't support you, they basically call you weak and don't give you a chance to be strong, then the person you normally talk to about this can't pick up? Sorry, I'm a bit overwhelmed, I'll try to update soon. **


	17. I am in Blood Stepp'd in so Far

**I eating cup-o-noodle (Well, I will be soon, it is absorbing the water) and writing fanfic, life couldn't be better. Although, I just finished **_**Merlin**_**, which (by the way) if you haven't watched you should, and I got my ears pierced (to all the people who have already gotten them done) which HURT LIKE HELL! YOU LIE! But to the people planning to pierced their ears, it isn't **_**that **_**bad… And… yum… cup-o-noodle… and I watched the unaired pilot of Sherlock, but cup-o-noodle out-weighs that. **** Oh, yeah, I also don't own the Avengers… And I'm watching Supernatural even though I always get scared (I'm only on Season 1). I'm going to end this story in two or three chapter, but there will be a sequel. **_**If **_**I get reviews… OH MY GOD OH MY GOD DON'T DIE DON'T DIE! Phewf! Thank god for Dean… AWWWWWW! SA-AM! Oh, right, chapter…**

Third POV

Natasha glanced the prone forms of the two girls and compared them Clover, the independent, rebellious girl who was skinny because she didn't eat, and Alaya, the traumatized girl who was skinny because she never stopped exercising **(HAHAHAHAHAHA. No) **Natasha contemplated the situation; she fingered her phone, wondering if she should call Clint,

_Barton, _she reminded herself, _he is Barton to me now. Sleep, I need sleep._ The pajamas were smooth and silky. They were white and slightly large the sleeve slid off one of Natasha's delicate shoulders. The bed was soft and downy, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s beds weren't hard, necessarily, but they weren't like this, the bed ensured you didn't fall asleep too deeply and lose the ability to wake up easily. That sure wasn't going to happen, and already Natasha was drifting off into a dreamless, nightmare-less sleep.

~~~~AT~S.H.I.E.L.D.~HEADQUARTERS~~~~

_Ringringring _

The noise startled everyone in the meeting, Fury huffed, he was just putting the kill-on-sight order for the apparently gone rouge ex Agent Natasha Romanoff.

"She is dangerous and very skilled." He prepared to continue, but it was persistently ringing, "What." Fury was usually a patient (ish) man, but this was getting annoying,

"Um, hullo, I'm calling to respond to an advertisement you put up about, uh, Valeriya Polyakov…? Very Russian, eh?" The phone thudded out of Fury's hand, he scrambled to pick up the phone,

"How did you get this number?" Fury couldn't risk a security breach.

"It was on _your _advertisement, sir." The man sounded afraid of Fury, naturally. Then Fury's brain started to work.

"What name was that again?"

"Valeriya Polyakov, V-A-L-E-R-I-Y-A P-O-L-Y-A-K-O-V."

"Oh, crap." Fury slammed the phone down, and ending the call, his hand remained on top of his phone and he hung his head, rubbing his forehead. Clint shot up asking concernedly,

"Sir…?"

"Valeriya Polyakov. Russian spy." Fury half raised his head, "Escaped S.H.I.E.L.D. prisoner." Clint fell back into his chair covering his mouth, a heartbroken look on his face. , "She would have a grudge against Romanoff and _is _the same height." All the agents looked away, ashamed, especially Fury.

"I have to… We have to…"

"Not yet, we have to let Romanoff do her job."

"HER JOB HER JOB?! WHY IS SHE AN AGENT NOW? HUH? 'CAUSE SHE ISN'T A MURDER SUSPECT HUH?!"

"I needn't remind you that you didn't believe her either, do I." The words apparently brought Clint back to his senses and he backed down, frowning though.

~~~~THE~NEXT~MORINING~FOR~NATASHA~~~~

Natasha lifted her head; Alaya was at the desk typing rapidly. Muttering to herself, squinting slightly, Natasha coughed,

"Oh, good, you're up, we should go…" Alaya leaned over, looked though the door to Clover and her room, and noted that Clover was still asleep, she frowned, "That'll be a problem…" She got up and went into her room, shaking Clover gently, she sat up, and Alaya began speaking to her. Natasha could track the changes in Clover's expression, when Alaya started to talk. She suddenly shot up and got angry, Clover was a good half a foot taller, and she was getting angry,

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! IT'S SUICIDE! YOU COULD DIE!"

"I know, but we have to go." Alaya spoke in a low tone, but she was perfectly clear. Her eyes were dark, and even if she was shorter, she looked scarier and determined, "I. Am. Going." Clover backed up,

"I have to go with you…"

"NO!" Alaya was furious, "no…" she whispered, "Some things are worse than death, and you don't need to know that. Go, I… I'll come back… I promise." Nevertheless, both Alaya and Natasha knew that could very well be a lie.

~~~~A~BIT~LATER~~~~

You know that awkward moment when you can spot the second that everything went wrong? Well, yeah, that's what the phone call was. Let's back up. Alaya and Natasha walked up to the house-ish/ storage unit-ish/ warehouse-ish thing. We'll call it a warehouse now… Natasha lead the way, creeping around the back, Alaya followed, tracing her hand along the wall,

"Wait." Natasha held up her hand and Alaya stopped. Natasha put her head to the wall and knocked. It was hollow, "What?" Alaya pulled out a switch blade and triggered the blade, she slid it along a ridge in the wall and the panel fell right over.

Natasha felt inside the wall and grasped a bar, swinging from it, she kicked the opposite wall and it caved,

"SHHHH!" Alaya hissed she ducked inside the small hole, Natasha followed suit, pulling the panels shut. Alaya's hand reached instinctively for her ear, but reminded herself that she'd taken out her earrings, telling Natasha, quote

"I'm not going to go into some psychopath's lair with something begging to get ripped out of my earlobe, that would hurt." Natasha rolled her eyes and accepted the earrings. Natasha and Alaya drove there and crept around the back of the building, where they now currently are. The inside of the warehouse, despite the rusty and dirty outside, the inside was a polished and white,

"Where are the padded walls?" Alaya muttered. Natasha jabbed her with her elbow and Alaya fell silent. They slid silently down the hall, it was mostly quiet, but then Alaya tapped Natasha and she noticed the guard slinking down the hallway, there was no corridors to slip into, and the guard had seen them,

"Hey!" he was running up to them, and before either of them could react he was upon them, "You can't be here!" Natasha threw a punch, but the man, was obviously well trained, he grabbed her wrist and twisted.

Natasha kicked and the guard loosened his grip long enough for Natasha to yank out her arm, during all of this Alaya had disappeared. The guard, was now on the offensive, Natasha had to keep rolling and ducking, forced to retreat. Natasha jumped to her feet, preparing to knock this guy into next week, when he got a stunned look on his face and dropped to the floor.

Behind the man, stood Alaya frying pan in the air,

"What?" She shrugged, "I found the kitchen… Want a sandwich?" She held up two bundles.

"How can you joke around?!" Natasha raged, Alaya pulled out her dart gun and said calmly,

"You might want to duck." The first thoughts that ran through Natasha's head was that Alaya had betrayed her, so she just stood there, _fwt! _A dart sailed past her shoulder, no way Alaya would have missed, Natasha turned, there was another guard behind her, a dart sprouting out of his neck.

"Thanks" Natasha said, "We better get going someone must have heard us." Neither of them had taken more than a few steps when Natasha's phone started ringing, blaring crappy music. Right in front of a bug.

"Pick it up Natasha!" Alaya put the dart gun back in its holster and Natasha pressed the green symbol; a frantic voice began yelling, and an alarm starting blaring,

"_Natasha! What did you say?! N-Never mind that. Are you okay? What's going on?" _

"_It's Pepper."_ Natasha mouthed, "Pepper, three days, three days."

"_What Natasha-"_

"I've got to go." The phone clattered out of Natasha's hands when she saw the ten guards rushing at her from either side,

"Oooooh, crap." Alaya muttered, holding up the frying pan in a defensive stance. When the first man got close enough, she tossed the pan as hard as she could and the man fell over, out cold, "Don't worry Natasha I've still got some tricks up my sleeve, and so do you. Spiders bite after all."

Natasha nodded, pressing a button a blue-ish electricity crackled. Alaya whipped out her dart gun, _Fwt! _One man down, they were too close for long rage weapons. Alaya rolled her eyes in frustration; again putting away her weapon, behind her Natasha had just electrocuted three people. Alaya flipped over one guard, using his shoulders and a boost to land on top of another guard whose head hit the floor with enough force to knock him out.

Natasha on the other hand grabbed two guards by their collars and slammed their heads together. The next person to get near to Natasha wasn't that stupid he could dodge, block, and hit very well. He boxed Natasha's ear, and Natasha, getting impatient, broke his nose and then kicked him into the ever-growing pile of dead/ knocked out bodies.

Alaya looked on either side of her, two men, with double her muscle mass, but half her brains. They both charged simultaneously, and Alaya ducked, they slammed into each other. Both spies were doing well, until more and more guards flooded in, they were overwhelmed.

Alaya was first to fall, while she fought one, another guard crept behind her and grabbed her wrists and kicked her until she collapsed. Natasha, on the other hand was tired of fighting and decided to use her gun, she had stopped to reload her gun. The guards swarmed her and by the time she was able to shoot again, she was out numbered.

When both spies had their hands held firmly behind their backs, Valeriya came strolling down the hallway,

"What too scared to fight us yourself." Natasha spat,

"Everyone knows who the star of our program is."

"Was."

"Is darling, they even compared you to dear little Alaya here when you were gone." Valeriya walked over to Alaya, who was on her knees, blood trailing down her face and tilted her head up. Alaya looked in her eye and spat blood on her face. Valeriya huffed, she stood up, wiping the blood off her face and kicked Alaya violently in the ribs.

"Go to hell." Coughed Alaya,

"Is that any way to talk to your trainer?" Natasha's head whipped around,

"You _know _her?!"

"Knew," Alaya corrected, "It's been seven years, and you expect me to remember?"

"Bring them." Valeriya strode off,

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous letting us see the way?" Natasha asked dryly,

"I don't plan on letting you go." Valeriya looked over her shoulder, smiling sadistically. Alaya and Natasha were shoved into the third room in the fifth corridor they went down. It was as white washed as the rest of the warehouse. There was a wood post in the middle of the room, surrounded by a bench. They were shoved and tied to the post on either side, "I'll be back."

The door slammed, it was metal, steel bolts slid shut with a _thunk _and Natasha let out a breath she wasn't conscious of holding.

"This isn't good." Alaya chuckled,

"Ya' think" Natasha strained, "Do you know how dead we are?"

"Not." Alaya snorted, "Slitting our throats wouldn't cause enough suffering."

"Right you are."

~~~~HOURS~LATER~~~~

**(WARNING T RATED STUFF)**

The door swung open, Alaya squirmed,

"That won't do you any good." Valeriya snapped her fingers and one of her goons shoved a cart in, by the sound of her outcry, Natasha deduced it wasn't pretty. Valeriya picked up a knife with hooked ends and an intricately carved.

Alaya cried out,Natasha felt something warm and sticky cover her leg, she looked down and to her horror, she discovered it was blood,

"Don't worry, Natalia dear, I'll be with you soon enough." The knife clinked as it was set down and a hand striking over and over replaced the slashing. Then the hitting stopped and Natasha heard the click of heels and pulled as she could, but it was to no avail.

~~~~LATER~~~~

"'I am in blood stepp'd in so far, that, should I wade no more, returning were as tedious as go o'er.'" Alaya spoke quietly, rhythmically,

"Do you always quote Shakespeare when you're delusional from blood loss?"

"'My words fly up, my thoughts remain below: Words without thoughts never to heaven go.'"

"I _would _clap, but my hands are tied, literally." Alaya chuckled but decided it was a bad idea, Natasha looked down at her bloody mess of clothes, the cuts themselves weren't too bad, both Alaya and Natasha healed unnaturally quickly, but still, the slightest movement could rip the cut deeper.

The door once again slid open,

"I'll stop, I promise-"

"What do we have to do then."

"Not both of you," Valeriya kneeled in front of Alaya, "_just _you. You see Natalia here, _chose _to betray us, you didn't."

"'I am not bound to please thee with my answer.'"

"Nice."

"Go to hell." Valeriya untied Alaya and yanked her by the collar, unfortunately, Alaya and Natasha were tied with two separate lengths of rope, it bit into her skin when she squirmed. Natasha pulled her arms forward, every jerk sending fresh waves of pain through her stomach.

Eventually her arms were in front of her, it forced her shoulders at an awkward angle, but it would allow Natasha to pull her arms free, she bent her elbows back and her shoulders forward, her right arm was out first, she leaned towards it and her left arm slipped out.

Natasha's numb fingers fumbled with the blood soaked rope, she was down to the final knot, a double fisherman's knot, she had undone the first of two when Valeriya burst back in, she was again dragging Alaya, who was purple faced and sopping wet, of course. She was shoved back down, breathing shallowly,

"Look, Natalia is trying to escape, fix that." She ordered her minion. Natasha hurried to get the last knot, but guards move faster than shaky fingers and Natasha was tied to the post faster that she could say,

"Benedict Cumberbatch." Valeriya was tying the rope around Alaya when she cried out,

"FINE."

"Good girl." Valeriya smile, unwinding the rope, and pulled Alaya to her feet leading her out Alaya looked back at Natasha, who was cursing herself for trusting anyone, but didn't say a word, simply looking away.

**HAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil! I would like reviews though, hey, I am planning to make a sequel, but I don't have a crime… Can anyone give me one? Please? Okay, bye! I'll update soon.**


End file.
